Breakaway II
by Rae-orri
Summary: Last Time: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. Now Kagome's gone, back to America, and Inuyasha and th band are following.
1. Chapter 1

**Breakaway II**

_Last Time:_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother and giving herself up to her mother to help Inuyasha she was sent back to America to be a celebrity.

**Chapter 1: Off To America!**

"Come on outta bed K! You've got work to do!" Shippo yelled as he pulled the covers off of his sleeping friend. "You got an interview this afternoon and you have to be there early for sound check and rehearsal and you know how you're mother is about being late. And then after that you have that meeting to get that role in the new movie being made!"

"Shippo! SHUT up!" Kagome yelled back as she allowed her arm to droop down the bed, hoping to find the sheets to place over her head; but with no luck.

"Come on lazy!"

"No... sleep!" she yawned her eyes still closed.

Shippo sighed as he walked towards the curtains, pulling them sharply apart, allowing the sunlight to fill the entire room. He knew Kagome preferred her darkness, and was not a morning person.

"Up and atom! Koga will be here in 10 minutes."

Kagome's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. "WHAT! He's not supposed to be back from his tour for another two weeks!"

Shippo shrugged. "He had to pass New York on the way to his next concert so he thought he'd pop in. He knew you had an interview in New York."

"Piss!" Kagome cursed jumping out of bed and jet into her closet throwing clothes everywhere. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Shippo shrugged, "I tried." He turned his back to her as she quickly changed. "No shower?"

"I don't have time; I'll do it after he leaves." Kagome sighed, "Why is he coming? I'm starting to get sick of him!"

"Hey, I still don't understand why you're with him after everything you went through! I mean you gave your mother what she wanted; you're climbing up the celebrity scale very quickly; why this too?"

Kagome sighed, "I just have to..."

"Is it because of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

Kagome froze hearing they're names for the first time in six weeks. She put her hairbrush down and looked down at the ground. She couldn't answer that.

"Sorry."

Kagome shook her head as she picked up her hairbrush and continued to brush her hair in silence. She tried not to think about what had happened since she had returned six weeks ago.

"Kagome?" a knock came from the door. "May I come in my love?"

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Sure Koga, come on in."

Koga came bursting into the room with forty roses in hand. "My love how I've missed you!"

Kagome sighed. "Hello Koga, it's been..." she counted carelessly on her fingers, "two weeks."

Koga ignored the comment and placed the roses down next to her. "There's one for every glorious day we have been together!"

Kagome sighed as she picked up the roses to show her gratitude. "Thank you Koga, that's very thoughtful of you." He was a nice guy, Kagome knew that, and she knew he'd treat her right, but sometimes the love was too overbearing.

"SO I was thinking..." Koga began as he sat next to Kagome on the bed.

'_So he wanted something huh?' _She thought. At least he was getting straight to the point and not wasting her time. She stared at him attentively.

"I was thinking of going public, of telling everyone that we're-"

"NO!" Kagome blurted out. "It's only been less than six weeks Koga, they know we're dating, isn't that enough?"

"But Kagome..."

"It's too soon Koga; not right now please?"

He took his hand into hers, "Sure, no problem."

She smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

Koga stood up and kissed her hand. "I have to go catch my bus, but I will see you as soon as I can. Good luck with your interview today!"

Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

Koga nodded back and left the room closing the door behind him.

Shippo smiled, "He's not all that bad."

Kagome nodded, "I know, but it's too soon to tell the world, especially when I'm just starting to climb the ladder!"

Shippo nodded, "True." He headed towards the door and looked back at her, "K, Start getting ready okay? I'll meet you in the car."

She smiled, glad that he agreed with her. "Thanks Shippo!"

**&&&**

"Guys! Guys! You won't believe what I just got!" Inuyasha burst into the room with a big smile on his face and a paper in hand.

Miroku, slouched across the couch, looked at his best friend who had disturbed his relaxed silence. "Not now Inuyasha, I'm too tired!"

Sango ran in right behind Inuyasha, "Act more excited Miroku this really is amazing news!."

He tipped his hat over his face not responding as he obviously not interested. Sesshomaru shook his head whilst he sat in the large chair watching TV. Although he was no longer a mute, he didn't talk as often as most.

Sango glanced over Sesshomaru's face, a blush crossing her face. With the help of Miroku she had gotten over him, however, she couldn't deny the fact that she still had feelings for him. She couldn't bear seeing him with another woman, lucky the "other women" was no longer there. She knew deep down that he did love Kagome, as she could see right through his mask and deep into his emotions, and ever since she left she had always been on his mind.

All of a sudden Inuyasha interrupted Sango's thoughts screaming "BOOYAH" ((My friend Jennifer added this line)) into Miroku's general direction.

This obviously woke up Miroku. He sat up straight and turned his head towards the door where Inuyasha and Sango stood, giving them his undivided yet cloudy attention.

Sango walked over to Miroku's side and sat next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Just shut up and listen."

Inuyasha walked a few steps closer to his friends. "Well, I just got this letter from Record Studios in New York..."

"You read English?" Miroku interrupted.

"Yes! As I was saying, I sent them a demo and they liked what they heard! They said if we stick to English songs they'd like to record us!"

"Does that mean..." Miroku began.

Inuyasha threw his arms in the air, "WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!"

Miroku jumped up over the couch into Inuyasha's arms. They hugged jumping up and down like excited little girls. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it we're actually going to make it! We got our chance, and in America no less! OH YEAH!"

Sango stared at the two guys and burst out laughing. She whipped a tear away, "I'm so happy for you two, new love is just amazing to witness."

Sesshomaru cracked a smile.

Miroku and Inuyasha instantly let go of each other each whipping themselves off of the invisible dirt, avoiding eye contact with each other.

Sango smiled, "It'll be fun I'm sure."

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

Miroku came next to her side as she shook her head, "Well I'm not in that band, there's no reason why I'd go." She placed her hand on Miroku's, "But it'll be a great experience, I hope you enjoy it, have lots of fun and don't forget to write!"

Inuyasha burst out laughing, "What are YOU talking about? We can't leave our manager behind!"

Sango glanced up at him and a smile grew, "What! Are you serious?" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you so much! I'll do my best!"

Casually and with a smile on his face, Miroku sat next to Sesshomaru, seizing control of the remote. Flicking through, he stopped at one which particularly caught his interest- a talk show.

"Wow, it's amazing how you're climbing up the ranks in only a matter of six weeks! You're single "See You Again" is on the top charts of the country! Do you think you're mother's reputation has anything to do with it?"

"Well I'll have to say that her reputation sure helped me out, though it puts some pressure on me because now everyone is expecting me to do as well as she did. But I'm just singing the music that I love to sing and that mean something to me."

"Fabulous, well we're out of time here but I'm sure all of us are wondering if you could sing another single from you're future album."

"Sure thing! I just recorded a new song; it'll be fun to have a sneak preview!"

"Would you look at that... We and all watching will be hearing for the first time a new song from Kagome Higurashi's new Album!"

Kagome went up the microphone her band standing behind her. She grasped it tightly, with a polite smile on her face. "This is one of my news songs called Drip Drop."

_Drip drop, Drip drop..._

Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry

You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes

We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's a quater after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset

How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I cannot believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again

Drip drop...

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring tese tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears

The audience clapped at Kagome's performance, whereas her former friends had gathered to watch what was happening on the screen. They stood silent as she walked off the stage, a casual wave to her fans.

Miroku smirked, "Looks like Kagome's doing well."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, it's good to hear."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru however didn't say a word.

Miroku stood up smiling, "Well we should get packing; we leave in a week after all!

Sango smiled, "Good timing too! We just got off school! So we can have a two month test run! See if we can make it!"

Miroku nodded, as he waved to the two motionless bodies in the room. "See you brothers later!"

A/N: SEE I didn't forget about the story! Yay me! Hope all you fans are still out there! Begin honest I have NO idea where this story is going, I have a few ideas but not any big ones, so if ANY of you ahve ANY ideas please do not hesitate to tell me! I love reading you're reviews and I hope you all are still out there! Thanks for the support like always!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story. I also do not own any music in this story:

Miley Cyrus – See You Again  
Vanessa Hudgens – Drip Drop

(Check them out to get a feel of Kagome and what she's thinking).


	2. Chapter 2: The Drama Always Follows Her

**Breakaway II**

_Last Time:_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend returned after disappearing and their memories of her finally returned, but a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother she gave herself up to her and returned to America to become a celebrity and protect Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2: The Drama Always Follows Her**

"THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Sango exclaimed as she walked through the American Airport in New York. "I can't believe we're actually in America!"

Inuyasha followed her, rolling his shoulders back. "That was the worst flight ever!"

Miroku laughed as he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "It was your ONLY flight. Besides you had enough money, you could have gone first class like Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ignored their conversation.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Father wouldn't give us money saying if we wanted to follow our dreams we had to do it without money."

"Then how come Sesshomaru has money?"

Inuyasha growled. "He saved his money the whole time and now has plenty to spare."

Miroku laughed, "Wow, and you didn't? You're not good with money are you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked away, growling even more. "Well then we'll just have to make sure you don't handle the money."

Sango nodded in agreement, "I think our best bet is leaving that to Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat obviously bored and wanting to move on, holding his luggage.

Sango jumped. "Right sorry, we just need to go through security now that we've got our bags. Then we take a taxi to the recording studio that's where we'll meet Mike."

Miroku nodded, "Right let's go!"

The band dragged their bags through security, as standard protocol. Sure enough, something was bound to go wrong.

"Sir, please follow me for a check." stated the security guard.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sir this is a random check please step aside while we check your bags."

"Why me? What the hell is this! Random? So you just decide 'this person looks like he holds a gun so let's check him'. Or is this because I'm Japanese? Huh? What is it?"

"Inuyasha just let him check you." Sango said, as she began to be embarrassed.

"No! This is fucking ridiculous! There is no reason why I should be checked! Why me why not Miroku? Or Sesshomaru, or that guy behind me?"

"Maybe because you're making a fuss like you have something to hide."

"Sir please step aside." repeated the guard.

"Is there a problem here?" asked the Manager, as he arrived on the scene, giving an agitated look towards Inuyasha.

"Yes! I am being checked because of my Japanese heritage! I am outraged and disgusted with this system! There is no concrete reason why I should be checked! I am going to complain. My father Takahashi will not be pleased!"

"Takahashi? As in-"

"Yes Takahashi Inc."

"I'm so sorry sir; please go through, we apologize greatly." The Manager and the guard both bowed diligently.

"Finally someone with some sense!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing his bags and walking through ahead of his group.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed as she caught up. "Did you really have to make such a fuss?"

"Yes! No one checks me randomly like that! Not without a proper reason!"

Sango sighed. "You have to make a big deal out of everything, don't you."

"Well if they found my sword we would have had to go back! Do you WANT to go back and miss our meeting?"

Sango's mouth hung open, "You brought you're what? Inuyasha are you crazy! What are you going to do with that here?!"

Miroku butted in. "He never leaves without it Sango you know that, especially to a unknown country, and ESPECIALLY it being America. It's crazy here!"

Sango shook her head, "You guys are seriously going to get us in trouble."

Miroku shrugged, "Probably."

After all that hassle they all piled into a cab and headed to downtown with the normal screaming and complaining from Inuyasha, the groping and hitting from Miroku and Sango, as well as the usual silence from Sesshomaru. As they finally arrived at the studio Sango approached the front desk, leaving the bags to the boys. She was excited and felt like an actual manager.

This was the start of her future with her friends.

Sango approached the front desk, the secretary looking at her inquisitively. "Hi my name is Sango; I believe my associates have a meeting with Mr. Smith."

The lady nodded directing her to Mr. Smith's office, obviously on the top floor.

"Thank you, is there any way we could put our bags somewhere? We just got off a flight."

"Of course, please follow me." She directed them to a closet where they stored their bags and followed Sango up the elevator to Mr. Smith's office.

"Good morning Mr. Smith." Sango greeted in English while entering his office. She walked over to him and shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, and the band?"

Sango looked behind her as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku came out. "Let me introduce you to the drummer, Sesshomaru Takahashi, the bassist, Miroku Suzuki, and our guitarist and lead singer, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Great, I'm happy all of you were able to make it. Please sit and let's discuss the contract."

"Contract?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango glared at him, trying to say let her handle it. She wasn't about to let Inuyasha ruin everything they worked so hard for. "Yes let's discuss it." She sat down directly in front of Mike and everyone sat next to her.

Mike cleared his throat pulling out a long sheet of paper. "First off, just so you understand, I am not the CEO of this company. I am only a representative due to his schedule being extremely busy. But he is anxious to meet you soon. Now let's get to the contract - basically, what this entails is that we would like to test the band, see if they have a shot in this business, if they can handle the pressures of it and the late hours. In this test run, the company will do all they can to help the band succeed as long as the band is willing to cooperate. It will include one album and one tour, depending on how the results are from that the contract will be revisited one year from today."

Sango nodded, quickly reading the contract. "I agree to all term except I would like to discuss the issue of cooperation. We are willing to cooperate however we would like to set down the fact that we would not like to be forced to do anything against what we believe in. The bands image will not be changed and decisions will go through me. I would also like a rough estimate on what each band member will be making and would like to ask if the company would be accepting charges such as accommodation, transportation, and any other aspects that would need to be covered, including tours. We will not sign anything until these arrangements are discussed."

Mike laughed, "You guys got a good manager. The company will be handling hotel fees during the tour as well as transportation. However while in New York, we will not cover any of the charges. The company will be giving you one car to your disposal and of course all decisions will be put through your manager."

Sango nodded, "Perfect."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and the contract, completely in utter confusion of what was going on, for half an hour, until they were signalled that the discussion was over by Sango & Mike shaking hands.

"I would also like to discuss with you Mrs...."

"Sango is fine thanks."

"Sango, that there is a new movie that is in the process of being casted. If one of the band members is interested in playing a part I highly suggest that you audition. It's a Japanese based series set in the Feudal Era." Mike took out a script and handed it to her. "They are looking for Japanese actors and not looking for experience so you may have a good chance. I suggest you try it out, it could boost your careers."

Sango nodded, "Thank you for the advice."

Mike smiled and stood up. "Well it was pleasure doing business with you. You have my number if you ever need to contact me, and the company will make sure to keep you updated. Recording will start in a week.."

Sango stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you very much." She turned around and walked out of the room, the band following her.

"Sango that was amazing!" Miroku said with a smile as soon as they left the room. "I can't believe we have such a great manager on our hands! Tough; strong; doesn't take any shit from anybody! Wow I'm so glad I picked you!"

Inuyasha laughed, "You? You took me aside and asked me if it was a good idea to bring Sango along, remember?"

Sango glared at him as Miroku slowly backed away.

Sango sighed, "In any case, we have to find a place to stay."

Inuyasha shrugged, "No problem, father said we can use his house here."

"I thought you're father wasn't going to help you with your dream."

"Well, there's a house here, my father's paying for and it's sitting here doing nothing, might as well be in some kind of use, so that's fine."

Sango shrugged, "Alright, if it's okay."

Inuyasha paused a minute before exiting the building. Concerned, Miroku stared at his best friend. "Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru stopped too, staring at the plant that sat next to the door. He closed his eyes and spun around leaving it alone. This wasn't the time...

Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru trying to see if he was wrong, if his senses were playing with him in this new country. But Sesshomaru was walking away.

"Inuyasha?"

He shook his head, "Never mind." Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru and Sango, with Miroku right by his side, wondering why he had stopped in the first place.

They all went into the garage walking along the concrete road trying to locate the car that was being given to them.

"Found it!" Miroku called. The gang eyed the Honda 2004- it wasn't the newest car, and it did need a bit of a clean, but at least it wasn't crappy.

Inuyasha sighed, "What a cheap car."

Sango rolled her eyes; obviously he wasn't use to this kind of life style. "It's fine."

Miroku added in, "We'll probably get a better car the more famous we are. After all, no one knows about us yet."

Sango nodded, "He's got a point."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well then, let's get going!" He started walking towards the driver's seat. He opened the door but it was locked. "What the fuck?" he remarked, continuously attacking the door. Suddenly, the window rolled down, revealing his brother in the driver's seat.

"I'm driving."

"What? No! Why you?"

"Inuyasha let him drive; I prefer him driving than you." Sango said while hopping into the back seat.

"Yeah, me too dude." Inuyasha growled at Miroku. "No offence!" He said also getting into the back.

Inuyasha huffed, "Fine, but I get the front seat."

"Obviously" Sesshomaru commented, as he started the engine. "No one's sitting there. Where else are you going to sit?"

**&&&**

"Thank you very much for your audition Miss. Higurashi, we will get back to you as soon as we can."

"Thank you very much, if I may ask, how did I do?"

The casting director nodded. "Very well in my opinion, however I don't believe you should be playing the part of the demon slayer; however I can see you as a character in this movie. After we've discussed it we shall give you a call."

Kagome bowed, "Permit me to ask a request. Please do not pick me based on my family's background."

"Do you mean you're mother?"

Kagome nodded.

"Of course, our decision will be 100% based on your audition today.

Kagome bowed, "Thank you very much."

Kagome turned and left the black audition room meeting up with Shippo. "Hey."

"Hey Kay!"

"Why do you change my name so often? First it was by my last name, then Miss. H, then Kagome, then Kaggy, then KG now Kay? Decide Shippo!"

"I like Kay the best!" He smiled.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, I'll just go with it." She began walking down into the basement towards the car.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How was it?"

Kagome shrugged, "Fine."

"I heard you ask not to base the decision on your mother."

"Yeah so?"

"Why do you care? IT's just a job, if you get it because you have a famous singer for a mother then who cares?"

"I want to get the part on my own, with my ability so I know that I was hired for MY ability, and not my mother's money or fame. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it the right way."

"For a second there, I thought it was because you don't want people to hate you for using your mother's fame."

Kagome shook her head, "No it's for me."

"Do you care about the people and what they think?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Kagome sighed as she hopped into the passenger's seat. "I guess I care a bit, but I'm not going to let it take over my life and become obsessed of what people say of me."

Shippo nodded. "That's good."

Kagome sighed and looked out the window, as she watched the buildings pass her, increasing in pace. "So what's next?"

"You have one more meeting, then you're done for today. Tomorrow you continue recording."

"What meeting?" Kagome asked her head popped up looking at Shippo.

He didn't say anything; he just stared out to the road in silence.

"Shippo… What meeting..."

Shippo stopped the car in front of a large building.

"Him." He replied while getting out of the car. He quickly ran to the other side and opened the door for Kagome. He knew she didn't like when he did that, but while in front of him or her mother he had to do this.

"By him you mean...?" Kagome asked while getting out of the car, although she knew the answer to that.

"Yes."

"You've GOT to be kidding me! What does he want?!" She exclaimed loudly as she stared up at the building.

"Guess you'll find out."

"Ugh! I do NOT want to see him!" She yelled beginning to walk into the building.

"I know, but you're going to have to; he is the one paying you after all... and technically me."

Kagome growled pushing the door open on her own before Shippo could get to it. "This day can't get any worse!" She looked up in utter disbelief. "I-I spoke too soon..." she whispered.

Shippo looked at her blank face. "Kay?"

"Shh!" She yelled grabbing Shippo by the arm and pulling him behind a bush.

"Kay what's-"

"Shh!" She peaked behind the bush, keeping her eye on what had surprised her so much"It can't be..."

Sango sighed, "In any case, we have to find a place to stay."

Inuyasha shrugged, "No problem, father said we can use his house here."

"I thought you're father wasn't going to help you with your dream."

"Well, there's a house here, my father's paying for and it's sitting here doing nothing, mine as well be in some kind of use, so it's fine."

As the group walked by and outside to the parking lot she emerged from her hiding place. "W-what are they doing here..." she said in an absent voice.

Shippo watched them carefully, "Is that... Inuyasha? And Sesshomaru, and Sango, and Miroku?"

Kagome brought her hands up to her face. "No... This can't be happening, what are they doing here? In America! In THIS building! Why?"

"Maybe they're here looking for you."

Kagome shook her head, "After what I did to them... LIED to them... left them without much notice… there's no way they would be here looking for me, especially Inuyasha." Kagome gulped her tears back. "I came back to get away from them, and now they're here... This can't be happening." She paused beginning to walk she turned her head, "I believe my life just got more complicated."

Shippo sighed, "Looks like drama always follows you huh Kay?"

Kagome didn't answer; she just dragged her feet all the way to the first floor of the building.

**&&&**

"You're going to be her new personal body guard. I've spoken to her mother and with her climbing ranks; there is no way that she's going to get the protection she needs with that Shippo. Unfortunately on Kagome's orders and agreement with her mother we are unable to fire him. If we do she will resign and I need her to get what I want. So I need you to keep an eye on her make sure nothing happens to her."

"May I do anything else sir?" Aki asked, a smile creeping on his lips.

The sly cunning man looked at the young boy and nodded, "Yes, as long as she stays in the music business I really have no care in the world what you do to her."

Aki smirked. "Thank you sir."

He nodded, "She's coming, I'll fill her in on what's going on and after that you must not leave her side, no matter what."

"Understood."

The door creaked open...

A/N: YAY! That was a quick update huh? Well I think I'll stop there on page 10. I think that was enough. So some interesting things are going on and it's only chapter 2! And now she's seen him Inuyasha and the group and KNOWS they're there! Well hopefully Shippo was right; New York is big, what are the chances of them bumping into each other again! Although there weren't a lot of reviews, there were plenty of hits. I thank all of you who continued with Breakaway, and I especially thank those who took the time to review! Thanks a bunch!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every single one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**MuteMystery****: **HEY! Thanks for being REVIEWER NUMBER 1 FOR THE NEW BREAKAWAY! Actually what happened was before I graduated high school I finished chapter 1, however my laptop busted! So I lost it! So when I got to university figuring I wasn't going to get it I decided to start the new one. And guess what? I got my first draft (which is much better written) back! I'm so upset but whatever! The switch over was this, either I put a &&& but if i'm right about what I think you mean I didn't put &&& because that's what Inuyasha and the gang were watching on TV, so I wasn't in another scene, it was what they were watching on TV so it was still in Inuyasha's house just watching Kagome, so I didn't pout the &&&. I hope that made sense! In any case I hope you're enjoying the story so far and thank so you much for sticking to the story! I promised I would finish and even though at one time I was about to give up on it I didn't! And Koga and Inuyasha will meet for sure! And he will do something... and I know what he's going to do, but I'm not telling you! It's a surprise, and a shocker!! Thanks again! ^.^

**Dragonluvr1993****: **YAY! Reviewer number 2!!!! Of course I came back! Although I almost gave up on the story! I'm starting to get a better idea about what I'm going to do! So that's good! I think I have some kind of ending and a few middle parts! So I'm in the EXACT same position as Breakaway 1. And that turned out interesting so hopefully this one will be great too! Thanks for the cookies and for sticking with the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!

**Darkness living in Hope****: **Next chapter didn't take long hum? I'm so proud of myself and I'm really happy to see people are still interested in Breakaway! I'm so excited for this story and people's reactions! WAHOO! Thanks for sticking with the story and for reviewing! THANKS SO MUCH! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**MeiunTenshi****: **YAY! REVIWER NUMBER 4!! Well it seems you got some answer, Kagome has seem them and Inuyasha had some kinda of sense of her, and possibly Sesshomaru too! Actully yes Rin will come into the story as well as Ayame and Kagura, though she was kind of in Breakaway 1 as one of Kagome's dancers. I've been looking forward for Breakaway II because they come in! Thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing! I enjoyed reading it! Thanks so much! Hope you liked this chapter! CHOW! ^.^

**OniyuriGaaru****: **AHHH! You're STILL here! Wow this makes me REALLY happy that you're still into it! After all these years! We're like old buddies now! =D lol. Thanks for sticking with the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^

**Cat: **YAY! I finally started it, and actually keeping up with it! Yay me! Lol reading my stories in the library! Hey where do you live? Just wondering cause I met someone who uses Cat as a user name. I'm sure many do but I was curious ^.^ Thanks for sticking with the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review! ^.^

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Hold Me

**Breakaway II**

_Last Time:_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother and giving herself up to her mother to help Inuyasha she was sent back to America to be a celebrity.

**Chapter 3: Hold Me**

"You wanted to see me-"Kagome stopped in mid sentence and looked up and down the man standing in front of her. "Aki?" she asked staring at him. She hadn't seen him since she got off the plane. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Aki smiled innocently, "It's good to see you too Kagome."

"Naraku…" Kagome growled as she glared at him.

"I see you aren't happy to see me, so I will get to the point. Aki here is from this moment forward your new bodyguard."

"Wha-!"

"Ah, ah let me finish." He cleared his throat and looked at her. "Right now your status is climbing higher; you're getting more popular and will be recognized more easily on the street. So now, you're going to need someone stronger and more helpful then Shippo here. Aki will be assigned to your team. I have instructed him to be by your side at all times, where he is never to leave."

"But-"

"I don't know what your history is with him, but you better get over it and deal with the fact that he's going to be around you constantly."

Kagome was going to argue, but she knew she had nothing to say. This was it, she had to do it. _'And I thought if I did what SHE wanted I would have more freedom, guess not.' _She sighed and nodded, "Fine."

Naraku nodded in response, rising from his seat. He walked over to Kagome and graced his hand along her cheek and along her jaw line before he jerked her chin upwards, forcing her to look at him. He bent down putting his mouth to her ear, "You're so beautiful when you're angry." He whispered.

Kagome bit her lip trying to hold her tongue in. She couldn't say anything; he had more power than her, not to mention basic control of her. After all, she was just a girl.

Naraku chuckled deeply, as he looked into Kagome's eyes. "OH Kagome, don't be so angry at me." He let go of her and returned to his desk, sitting down in his large chair. "I'm doing this for your best interest." He smirked, "Now, How did your audition go?"

Kagome held her breath in trying to calm down. "They said they couldn't see me as playing the demon slayer, however they will still give me a call."

"So you didn't do well on the audition if they can't see you as the character you auditioned for."

"Yes but-"

"Unacceptable." Naraku grabbed the receiver of the phone. "Looks like I'm going to have to pull some strings."

"NO" Kagome shouted in defiance.

Naraku starred at her alarm, "Excuse me?"

"I-I mean" She paused for a second. "You see, I want to do this on my own ability, without cheating or using anyone else's help."

"But-"

"Please?" Kagome asked biting on her tongue trying to act somewhat nicely. "Just let me be judged on my own ability and my own skills."

Naraku paused staring at her, He finally nodded. "Very well."

Kagome bowed, "Thank you."

Naraku nodded, "That was all. You may go."

She nodded and turned and left with Shippo and Aki closely behind.

**&**

**&**

**&  
&**

A week had passed since the Inuyasha gang had come to New York, but all they had accomplished was recording followed by more recording. What was more to their life now but hard work to get their dream? What they didn't realise was that events was about to put them into a real situation.

"Hey I was thinking." Sango began staring at a movie script given to her by Mike Smith. "Why don't we all try out for that movie? They're not looking for big paying stars and the script seems really interesting. I can see Inuyasha being the lead male character."

"What?" Both Inuyasha and Miroku shouted staring at their manager. This was their first break from recording and they were exhausted.

Miroku sat back in his seat. "Are you saying... you want Inuyasha go star as the main character?"

Sango nodded. "Besides he has the same name as the leading role, it was like this character was made for him!"

Sesshomaru looked up, "You're saying the leading male character's name is Inuyasha?"

Sango nodded.

"Weird..." Miroku commented. "However if we are going to try out for this movie then the leading role should be given to me. I'm a natural born actor, and I'm calm and cooperative. If the director gave Inuyasha a command he'll attack him."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Sango sighed. "Settle down." She paused flipping through the script. "Actually, I think you'd do suit playing the Monk."

"A Monk?" Miroku repeated.

Sango nodded, "He's exactly like you to a point. He's a perverted and follows the main character quite often. I think there's a jealous brawl between Inuyasha and the Monk for a girl's affection."

"I like the sounds of that. So will you be trying out for the main role my dear Sango?"

Sango shook her head, "No I'm – "

"Hold up." Inuyasha interrupted, "You telling me this is a love movie?"

"Romance." Sango corrected. "And yes it is, but-"

"Hell no! I ain't doing some mushy gushy movie where I have to be all lovey dovey with some random chick!"

Miroku nodded, "Inuyasha isn't the mushy gushy type."

Sango sighed. "I know, neither is the main character."

"Then why the hell are you telling me that this is a romance movie?"

"It's mostly action." Sango began. "It's a story about a young girl traveling through a well and meeting this half demon named Inuyasha. She has a jewel inside her body you see and all these demons try to take it from her. The central plot is of these two people who travel across the world, meeting new people and gaining new friends along the way. So it's more of an adventure but I believe the writers want to develop some sort of relationship with Inuyasha and the human girl."

Inuyasha sat in his chair in silence. "Okay Maybe." He finally decided.

Miroku shrugged, "I'm up for it! It'll be fun!"

Sango nodded. "Okay I'll schedule an audition as late as possible that way Inuyasha will have time to think."

Miroku shrugged, "Don't bother, he's just chicken."

"What-did-you-call-me?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku smirked, "Well you are, scared of kissing some girl; please! Grow up and be a man! Do the right thing!"

Sango choked a laugh.

"FINE!" Inuyasha screamed. "I'll do it!"

Miroku smirked, "Good on you, but personally, I think I can beat you out for the main role."

Inuyasha growled, "We'll see about that."

Sango clapped her hands together, "Well then, now that that's settled; I'll book an audition."

Miroku smiled. "This will be fun."

Inuyasha shrugged it off. At the moment he didn't want to think about the fact that he'll be auditioning for a stupid movie and that he would have to try because knowing Miroku, if he wouldn't get it he would never hear the end of it for as long as they lived. "In any case, we need to finish this album. Let's get practicing."

Miroku whined, "I'm tired, do we have to?"

Sesshomaru took his place and growled at Miroku.

He got his point across, "Alright okay I'm going." Miroku shuffled over to his spot.

Sango nodded, "Good going guys."

**&&&**

"Hello?" Kagome answered her cell phone as she lay sprawled on her bed.

"Miss. Higurashi?"

"Yes this is she."

"Good afternoon Miss. Higurashi. This is Sean Bing, the casting director from Creative Pictures Movie Company Inc."

"Oh, good afternoon sir."

"I'm calling in regards to your audition."

Kagome sat up on her bed waving Shippou over. He quickly sat next to her and leaned towards the phone to hear what he had to say.

"Unfortunately, you did not get the part of demon slayer."

Kagome's face saddened. She was actually interested in doing this movie.

Shippou patted her back, "its okay Kay." He whispered.

"However..." Sean began.

Kagome's face quickly brightened. "Yes?"

"We would like to offer you the lead role as the teenage human girl."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, if you would accept the role of course."

"YES!" Kagome screamed jumping on the bed. "Yes I'll do it! Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad to hear you are excited. I will e-mail your manager the schedule and the script. We haven't found all the characters yet, however we wish to have a casting meeting as soon as possible. I will inform you of the date as soon as I know."

Kagome squealed. "Yes, yes thank you very much."

"Anytime, I'll see you soon."

Kagome clicked her phone off and jumped into Shippou's arms. "Shippou I got the lead! I can't believe it!"

Shippou wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Congratulations Kay." He smiled. "I'm glad. This will be a good experience for you."

She nodded. "I'm really excited; this is going to be great. I got to get practicing right away. Quick check your e-mail! See if you got the script yet!"

"Okay okay I'm going."

As soon as Shippou got up, Kagome's phone rang again. She glanced at the caller ID and saw private number. Most people in this industry had private number. "Hello?" she answered.

"Congratulations Kagome." A sneer came from the other end of the phone.

Kagome snarled. "What do you want Naraku? Wait... how did you know? I told them to call me on my personal line first!" She glanced over at her closed door and knew who was on the other side. "Tell your little puppet to mind his own business and stop listening in to every conversation I have! I want privacy Naraku!"

"Obviously not if you're always with that Shippou."

"Shut up!"

"Watch your tone with me Miss. Higurashi."

"It's Ms. Anything else Naraku?"

"That's all... for now."

Kagome hung up quickly not wanted to hear another word from him.

**&&&**

"Let's go out!"

Sango look up at Miroku who just came into her room. It was huge; then again it did belong to the Takahashi brothers so it was expected. Each of them were able to get their own room, and if they wanted as far away as they would like, but Sango thought it was a good idea to stay somewhat near each other so it didn't take years to find everyone and get a meeting together or if one had to find the other. Only one person objected to that: Inuyasha. He said that he spent enough time with everyone and wanted to be as far away as possible when he wasn't working. It was obvious who he was talking about.

"No." She replied simply.

Miroku walked further into her room. "We've been here for a little more over a week and you still haven't unpacked?"

Sango, who was sitting on her bed with papers and books scattered around her, pushed herself off the crowded bed and walked up to Miroku. "We're busy Miroku" she scolded. "There's no time for you to go out and party and meet chicks for one night stands." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We have too much work to do making this album and the audition."

"You didn't answer my question about moving."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I just figured once the CD is done we'll be moving around a lot staying in hotels, so there's no point in unpacking."

Miroku nodded. "Alright. And I didn't want to go out to find a chick by the way!" He moved to her bed and sat down.

"Don't get too comfortable, you're not staying long."

"Come on Sango, we've been friends for a long time now. I let you live at my house, can we stop with the hating?"

Sango laughed. "Yeah right. You know I don't hate you Miroku." She paused, "I just find it fun to tease you - that's all. If I really hated you, you'd be dead by now."

Miroku laughed too. "Yeah you're probably right."

Sango sighed and sat next to him. "How's Inuyasha? Talked to him lately?"

Miroku shook his head. "He talks to me; we hung out a couple times outside of work. He's always in his room considering he doesn't trust New York and doesn't plan to step foot outside the house unless it's for work. But he won't come to my room considering it's next to his brother's."

"Has he REALLY talked to Sesshomaru at all? I mean in a group he sort of acknowledges him but never really talked to him directly. When we're together I think he makes it seem like everything's alright so we won't bug him, but really he's still really upset about what happened."

Miroku nodded, "Well when he figured out it was her, he already lost his chance to mend things."

Sango sighed; she still liked Kagome but what she did stayed in Sango's memory and truthfully never went away.

Miroku looked over at Sango and knew exactly what was on her mind. "You know..." he began. "Kagome's my cousin and was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend. I think Inuyasha really liked Kagome because she was so kind to him, even after knowing he's a demon. She treated him like an equal and that meant to world to Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru, he started talked after knowing Kagome for so long. She meant the world to them and yet she had to leave, and she was killed, or at least from what we understood." He paused to take a breath. "I believed he was in love with her... actually, I still think he's in love with her. That's why it was so offensive to him, not only did his brother take away his love, but he took away his last chance to be with her. To him, he was given another chance, and it was gone within a night, before he even knew he had that chance it was taken. I think that's too hard to Inuyasha to say out loud to anyone, let alone himself. If I know him as well as I think I do, every time he's alone he's thinking about her and about what happened. That's what makes him cranky during the day."

Sango started at Miroku in amazement. "Wow, you really do know Inuyasha." She smiled, "Never thought you were a serious person Miroku."

"You know I am when it counts." He replied.

It was silent for a while but neither of them minded. It was almost soothing.

"What about you?" Miroku interrupted after a few minutes.

"What about me?"

"How are you taking everything? Don't point the finger all on Inuyasha, you've been hurt too."

Sango put her head down. "I try not to think about it."

"Bullshit." He waited for a reaction but nothing. "Sango I may not know you as well as I do Inuyasha, but I know you well enough to know that it's still on your mind."

Sango kept her head down. He was right, she always thought about it but she ignored it, until now. There was something about Miroku that made her let go. Tears began to prick at her eyes and soon fell.

"Sango?" Miroku questioned. He moved his arm towards her, preparing to wrap it around her. He then saw a tear drop onto her hand that was placed on her lap. He quickly withdrew his hand just before he touched her. He stared at her for a few minutes lost with what he should say or do. He sighed pushing himself off the bed and quietly leaving her room. _'She'd want to be alone.' _He thought as he left.

Sango looked up with her tear streaked face at the place where Miroku was now being an empty spot. He turned and fell into her bed making an even bigger mess of her papers. She grabbed her pillow and poured herself and her tears onto it. It had been almost two months since Sesshomaru and she broke up, but it still hurt. "I loved you." She choked. Even she knew that is was not loved, but still love. She felt safe with him and although he never really spoke she understood him and she thought she was special to him. He chose her when he could have had any other girl. Obviously she wasn't as special as she had first thought. "Miroku..." she whispered tears continually streaming down her face. "I didn't want-you to-leave." 

**A/N:** YAY! Finally done. And that was a long chapter! Almost 10 pages! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. MY editor pointed out I've been missing romance that what it needed and she was right! I was in a bit of a writer's block with how to end this chapter! I didn't want Kagome and Inuyasha meeting again just yet because I thought it'd be too fast. But we all know Kagome is NOT the ONLY one having some boy trouble. So when she reminded me of Sango and Miroku I knew I just had to do something! Not a lot, but the whole Miroku only talking and not really doing a lot, there's a reason to that which will be brought up later.

I would also like to apologize for the mix up at the beginning of that last chapter, with writing Kagome's name when she wasn't even there. Two people pointed that out. It was a typo, I did that in this chapter too but I caught it before I went on to the next sentence. Editing takes a long time and is a lot of work especially for my editor. We live in different time zones so it's hard to talk to each other and we're both at a very important time in our lives and everything's busy so it's hard to get editing done. So I don't like to wait for it to be edited before I post it otherwise we'd be only in Chapter 1 by now. So I apologize for any mistakes I don't read over my work because I really don't have time to do that being in University now. So I apologize for any future typos and mistakes. And I thank you for pointing them out to me! ^.^

Oh and I'm glad there were more reviews this chapter and that even MORE people stuck to this story! Thanks!

Next chapter should be good!!! =D

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**inu-girl162****: **That's for sticking with the story! Finally started Breakaway II for a while there I thought I was going to give up on it. Then I remembered I promised people I wouldn't just end it. I guess it was because I had no idea where I was going with this story. I never planned a sequel. Then when I got to University I worked so hard I wanted to do something creative so I started writing again and I just decided to go with the flow on Breakaway II not plan every single thing. That's how I wrote the first one. I had a few things planned and just went with it on the other chapters and it turned out okay. In any case, glad you're still enjoying it! Thanks for being the first reviewer!!! =D

**Darkness living in Hope****: **Nope, Kagome can never get a break, and it's just coming back. Even after moving across the world! Still catches up with her! So I think I didn't take that long with this chapter! I know the feeling, when a sequel takes too long then you can remember the big things in the previous one, but never the little things. Yes Aki was in Breakaway one. He was the most popular kid in school who liked Kagome and took her out on a date and was friends with Sesshomaru and president of the student body. But then Kagome finds out it was all a lie and truthfully he was working for her mom. Well... more like working for Naraku. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review! ^.^

**MeiunTenshi****: **Aki's back again as always. Really does fall her everywhere huh? Even after moving half way around the world! Finally got a little bit of romance in, but nothing with Kagome, yeeeeet... May next chapter. Have NO idea what I'm gonna do for next chapter. Any ideas? I know the next big drama that's going to happen, but she needs to be with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for a little bit before that happens. I guess I'll bring them in next chapter. Should be interesting site. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review! ^.^

**MuteMystery: **No I don't have beta reader or whatever that is. All chapters are unedited when they are posed so most of my mistakes are typo. As for dividing scenes there's nothing really confusing about it. When you see a "&" means it's a different scene with difference people or a certain amount of time passed, if more than a day's passed I usually indicate it. Sorry if it's confusing but seems you are the only one who finds it confusing. Thanks for still reading and giving me support and you're opinion. Hope this chapter was a little better. Still unedited but I was more careful when writing. Thanks for the review!

**tokiohotelluver2****: **Ohhh k, not the Cat I met randomly that one day. Just curious. I'm really glad to see how dedicated you are to my story. I really appreciate that and really glad you're enjoying it so far. I promise you it'll get more intense soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing again! ^.^

**OniyuriGaaru****: **Still reading my stuff, after all these years, wow that's a long time to stick to me. You sure you're not sick of me? Lol. Good guessing on your part, as you can see, it looks like they will be bumping into each other. Thanks for another review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**pixiepuff101****: **Took longer than chapter 2 to be updated, but shorten then how long I usually take. I didn't leave off with that much of a cliffy except the fact that very shortly the drama will get bigger and they WILL meet! Soon. Thanks for the review! ^.^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**DarkKatX****: **You're not the only one who has to re-read the first one. I know the feeling, a lot of my novels that I read, when the next book came out I remembered big things but a lot of the little things I forgot. I'm going to have to go back and look some stuff up. But finally it's up! And I thought I'd take over a year before I started it up again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for sticking with it and the review! ^.^

**Inumel-mel****: **lol, I know the feeling, I need other things to do instead of facebook! Well Chapter 3 is finally up! Hopefully Chapter 4 won't take that long. If my English class continues to be boring, then I will be updating faster! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^

**kandy123654****: **Your review was this: bhgnjhuj i love this shubkn story it's nhhjg so good hygh this is bvfhjkflofn coded nbkjfbjrhkbj figure it fbjkfdfjkgnbjkg out out out. I totally did not understand it at all.. Does that mean you're excited? Lol ^.^ Thanks for the review anyways!

**Snowdog367****: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^

**whitehitsugaya****: **I knew about the Kagome thing, it was a typo my bad! I'm usually writing during my English lecture so only half my brains in the story and I made a couple of mistakes. Didn't know about repeating lines. Thanks for informing me. All my chapters go up unedited, so that's why it's like that. If I waited for it to be edited, it'd never go up. Sorry about the mistakes. You know me I make a lot! Thanks for still reading it and reviewing and of course for telling me my mistakes! Thanks! Hope this chapter was at least a little better. I tried to be a little more conscious. Though I can't promise anything! Thanks again!

**Koneko's Tears****: **Wow! I liked you're review! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying Breakaway so much! It's getting better I promise! I hope this chapter was good! Thanks so much for the review! Hope to hear from you again! ^.^

**demon prince-sesshoumaru****: **Thanks! I'm glad to know you're enjoying it! Hope this chapter was good! Thanks for the review!

**Akuma Youkai****: **I really enjoyed reading you're review! Haha, yep all hell will be breaking loose soon! Unfortunately not in this chapter. But I'm pretty sure next one. I was going to do it in this chapter, but then I thought the story may be moving too fast and I wanted a little bit of suspense as everyone waits for when they meet again! Glad you're enjoying the story so far! More to come! Thanks for the review! ^.^

**Fionna: **15 hours... that's a lot of hours. Thanks a lot, for saying I'm awesome. I'm really glad to hear you're enjoying the story. As for the question you asked. This is what I'm going to tell you... you're really good at reading me even though we never met! I actually was planning on that! Nice guessing! But that won't be evident until later on but that was why I was stressing on how much time has passed. It will be coming up soon though. Bwahahahaha! I can't WAIT for that cause I'm going to be doing something with that! Though now that I think about it, a demon baby? Wouldn't it progress further? I'll have to figure something out. Well that'll be interesting! Nice job! Lol Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again! ^.^

**Taisho Hana: **Thanks for telling me that! Someone else pointed it out but I couldn't find it. Thanks for giving me the actual sentence it was in and everything. That was a total typo. I was writing that during English class and half my brain was listening and the other half was writing so I did a few typos. And it takes even LONGER if I go and get it edited. Chapter 2 isn't fully edited yet so I post it when it's not edited. Thanks for pointed that out though! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Auditions

**Breakaway II**

_Last Time:_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother and giving herself up to her mother to help Inuyasha she was sent back to America to be a celebrity.

**Chapter 4: Auditions**

"Thank you very much for your call." Sango said into the receiver. She clicked her phone off and ran into the practice room. "Guys guess what? Yours truly got all three of you, an audition."

Miroku gently put down his base and smiled, "You seriously got us one?"

Sango nodded as her smile grew. "You three will all be auditioning for the lead role. However I spoke to them and suggested the idea of possibly if one were to gut the role the others could have a shot in another role. Basically asking them to keep an open mind about all you're auditions."

"Wow..." Miroku commented. "That's actually really thoughtful of you. After all it would suck when I get the role and he doesn't."

Inuyasha came up from behind Miroku. "When YOU get the part?"

"I thought you didn't want it?"

"Doesn't mean I won't get it."

Miroku shrugged, "We'll see. When's our audition."

"Well..." Sango began. "Because it's so late in the auditions, your appointments are tomorrow. Sorry but they want to close up auditions and make a final cut soon. You're lucky you even got in, they already finished the first round for the lead roles. We got a recommendation so they took you in. Apparently they already picked the lead female role."

"Really?" Miroku bud in. "Who is she? Pretty? Maybe it's a celebrity"

"Don't know." Sango answered. "I know it's Japanese and an aspiring actress and musician, she's becoming well known now. But I didn't get a name. They're keeping information tight, no reason to know if we may not be in the movie. Cause for all they know we may leak information out."

"True..." Miroku agreed, however he was curious, he did love beautiful women. "I suppose if it's a movie, she would be beautiful."

"Is that all you think about?" Sango question, though she knew the answer to that.

"Well..."

"Don't answer that." She quickly responded. She sighed, "Anyways, you guys should get some sleep now. Your audition's bright and early. I'll wake you up and hour before we're leaving so you can get ready okay? With that said, I'm off to bed. Good night."

"Nite." Inuyasha mumbled

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Goodnight my sweet darling who I will dream of to-"

"Stop Miroku." Sango said putting her hand up to stop it. "I really, and I mean really don't want to hear it." With that said, she turned and left them.

**&&&**

Sango awoke the next morning bright and early. She hopped into the shower with a smile on her face. It was a good sleep and this was going to be a good day, she knew it was! After her shower and picking out her outfit she snuck out into the hall and into Miroku's room, who's was the closest to hers unfortunately. She cracked opened the door and peaked into the room to see Miroku sleeping comfortably in his bed. She walked over and sat on his bed, "Miroku?" she whispered. She look at his sleeping form and for a moment, didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful. Only for a moment...

"Sango...mmm... say it again."

"Excuse me?"

"Uhh San...go..."

"Miroku!"

"Again!"

She formed her hand into a fist. "WAKE UP YOU STUID PERVERT!" She screamed throwing her fist in contact with Miroku's face. He flew off his bad and slammed against the wall. "Ugh..." he moaned as he slide from the wall.

"Get Sesshomaru up, I'll wake up Inuyasha."

Miroku rubbed his head as he sat up. "Wait, why did you wake me up like that? I was having a good dream."

Sango's face turned red pushing herself off the bed. "Shut up and wake up Sesshomaru." She looked at him only in his boxers. She turned even redder.

"Wait Sango! Not Sesshomaru, you go wake him up, he won't kill you! I'll wake up Inuyasha."

"No I will, wake up Sesshomaru."

"But he'll kill me!"

"You should have thought about THAT before you started dreaming about..." she paused. "UGH! Just do it!" With that said, she shut the door behind her.

"Dream? What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled back but it was no use, she was done. He sighed pushing himself off the floor and out the door. He walked down the hall to Sesshomaru's room. First he knocked, "Hello? Sesshomaru? Are you awake? SANGO says you have to get up." He turned the knob, his heart speeding up. He gulped and opened the door a crack to show the darkest room in history, not a crack of light was exposed. "So if you're pissed kill her..." he said. He opened the door a little more and walked in. "Sesshomaru?" He inched forward and saw the figure lying on the bed, not moving. "Sess-" Suddenly everything went black...

"Inuyasha you up?" Sango chimed knocking on the door and without waiting for a response opened the door. Unfortunately, she saw a sight she did not want to see. "WAH!" She screamed shutting the door and her eyes from the sight of Inuyasha pulling his boxers up.

"Sango! What the hell?!"

Sango's face burned red. "S-S-Sorry!"

Inuyasha, whose face was also red, leaned against the door keeping it shut. "I'm up alright!"

"A-Alright... SORRY!" She quickly ran down the hall back into her room and shut the door. She sat on her bed panting out of breath and trying to get the image out of her head. "This is not a good morning." She took a few moments to get a hold of herself. When she felt like she was calm enough she packed her stuff into her purse and her file folder and stepped out of her room, down the hall, down the long stair case and finally into the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

In the kitchen stood Sesshomaru, already made up and ready to go.

She glanced up at him and nodded, "Morning."

He nodded in response.

She smiled and opened the fridge happy that Miroku actually woke him up.

Suddenly Inuaysha entered the kitchen. "Morning." He grumbled.

"Uh huh." Sango mumbled back remembering what happened not too long ago. She shook her head and grabbed the cream cheese for her toast. She quickly made her food, scarfted it down and glanced at her watch. "Where's Miroku? We got to get going."

Inuyasha shrugged as he chewed on his toast.

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

Sango sighed. "We can't wait for him."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the staircase and began walking up the stairs. A few minutes passed and he walked down the stairs. "Sick..." he said. "He'll meet us."

Sango sighed, "Why of all the days to be sick. He looked find this morning when I woke up him."

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go then." All three piled into the car and off to the audition.

The ride wasn't so long, before she knew it, she was there. Excitement began to build up within her. This was her moment, she had to show them what she was capable of. "Let's do this." Sango chimed taking in the fresh air and the beautiful day. She walked into the large building and the cast director was already there waiting for her. "You must be Sango."

Sango nodded shaking his hand. "This is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Miroku will be hear shortly so we can start without him."

"Perfect, glad to see you're not late, we need to get a move on. We just finished with another young man playing for the lead. Just wait here while we finish up with him. Take a seat, here's some scripts." He handed them to Sango. "And we'll be right with you."

Sango nodded accepting the scripts. "Thank you." She handed one to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Here, read through the marked spot, try to memorize it, the quicker you can the better chance you got."

Inuyasha glanced up at her, "You expect me to memorize it this quickly?"

Sango nodded, "If you want a good chance in getting the part..." she paused, "... and beating Miroku."

"He's not even here! Like he'll beat me!"

"You never know, you're house isn't too far from here, he can make it in time."

"Feh, whatever."

Sango giggled enjoying the conniption between the boys. When all was quiet, she opened the script and began reading through.

There was about five minutes of peace before it got disrupted.

"Thank you very much for your time." A deep husky voice said as he opened the door and come out of the single room.

"Thanks for your time, we'll be in touch with your manager as soon as possible." He nodded and shut the door to discuss their opinions.

The man paused and sniffed the air. "What is that awful smell?" He sniffed again. "Smells like... dog. Yuck, what a disgusting stench." He glanced around the room and looked at the two brothers.

Inuyasha stood up, "Excuse me."

"You smell worse than him, yuck, why do you smell like such a disgusting animal?"

"Hey! Do you have a problem?"

"Inuyasha!" Sango said yanking on his sleeve to sit down.

"Inuyasha? What moron of a man would call his son THAT? Even your name has dog in it."

"Oh yeah, and what's your great name huh?" Inuyasha sneered.

The man laughed, "You don't know who I am? Well I guess it's for the best, I wouldn't want someone like you being a fan."

"Fan?"

"I'm the famous singer, Koga Wolf."

"Koga?" Inuyasha repeated. "Wolf?" he paused and sniffed the air himself. Quickly he brought his hand up to his nose. "Ew, you stink of wolf."

"You wouldn't know what smells good even if it hit you in the face."

"Shut up."

"That's all you have to say?" Koga smirked. "Not very bright either? Are you auditioning too? Please don't tell me it's for the lead. Because you mine as well give up. I just auditioned and since my lovely fiancé is going to be playing the lead I'm a shoe in for the male lead role."

"First you won't get it, and second getting it because of your connections doesn't count, at least I'd get it with my TALENT unlike you. She must be pretty ugly if she's marrying you."

"You don't know good taste."

"Feh."

"Okay stop!" Sango interrupted, "Only one way this stupidity will ever end. Save it for the auditions."

"Inuyasha." Called the director as he opened to door. "You're up."

Sango sat down. "Good luck Inuyasha."

"He's going to need it." Koga commented as he turned and walked away.

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! WALK AWAY YOU DISGUSTING THING!"

"Idiot, I have more important things to do then stay here!" Koga replied. "Go FAIL your audition mutt."

"MUTT? Why I otta" Inuyasha began rolling up his sleeves when Sango stood in front of him. "They're watching you! Go! Go! Get in there!"

He calmed down and nodded. "I'll show that Koga."

Sango smiled and patted his back, "Thata boy! Go get em!" She said encouraging him. She had confidence, she felt in her gut as though he could actually have a good chance in getting the part, even without acting experience.

Inuyasha walked into the audition room and Sango sat down, two chairs between Sesshomaru and Sango. Even after months later, she still felt awkward to be around him. About 10 minutes passed before Inuyasha came out. He sat next to Sango without a word. Sango looked at him as Sesshomaru stood up and walked into the individual room. Sango then turned to Inuyasha. "What happened?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, folded his arms over his chest and crossed his legs. "They asked me to read the stupid love scene."

"Why? I thought it was the first scene."

"Yeah they decided to change it up." He pouted, "they said they wouldn't hold me if I missed a few words considering I didn't know I'd be doing that scene." He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Sango was about to ask how he thought he did but she just decided to stay quite. Time would tell.

A couple minutes later Sesshomaru came out he sat few chairs away from Inuyasha. The director came out, "Miroku?" he asked. He looked at Sango and she turned to the brothers. "He should be here soon." She said not really sure if that was the truth.

The casting director sighed, "Well I need to finish you guys up now, I can't wait for him."

Sango nodded, "I understand, switch his time with mine then."

Inuaysha shot his head towards Sango. "What? You."

"Sure." The director agreed.

Sango smiled, "Well why not?" she said directing it to Inuyasha. "I need to look out for my career as well as yours."

Inuyasha stood up, "Since when did you want to be an actor?"

Sango laughed, "All my life, just seemed impossible so I never mentioned it. Until now."

Inuyasha glared at her, "That's why you forced us to audition."

Sango shook her head, "I never forced, I just suggested, you're the ones who agreed and went into the audition room. Besides I looked out for you guys first."

"No you tricked us. I would have never gone in there if you didn't push me."

"Correction, Miroku did."

"Well I wouldn't have gone in."

Sango laughed. "Why'd you think I booked my audition last?" she smiled and walked into the room.

Inuyasha sat down. "Snake." He spat. He wasn't mad at her; he was just taking frustration out, as always.

Minutes passed before Sango came out. "Miroku's not here?" she asked.

"I-I'm H-Here." Miroku said out of breath leaning against the door frame his clothes a mess and not presentable at all.

Sango scanned him up and down wondering what exactly happened to him.

The casting director nodded inviting Miroku in.

To Sango, it seemed as though hours passed before Miroku came out. His was the longest to be in there. She stood up and glanced at Miroku as she walked to the casting director. "Thank you so much for giving us this chance."

The casting director nodded shaking her hand. "We're done with final round so we should be giving you a call tomorrow or so."

Sango nodded. "Thanks again."

Sango moved forward and the band followed.

Inuyasha walked back and looked at Miroku. "You took a while, you missed a few interesting things."

Miroku shrugged, "You can update me later. I was in a little..." he glanced over to Sesshomaru, "situation that I had to get out of."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever."

**&&&**

Sango sat next to the phone almost all day. It was late into the evening by the time it actually rang.

Throughout the house, ears perked up as the phone went off. Inuyasha and Miroku raced down the stairs. They stopped next to Sango as she spoke to the casting director. They waited in anticipation. Finally Sango hung up and turned to the boys. Sesshomaru was on the side watching the two buffoons as they waited to see who won.

Sango sighed. "Well..." Sango began.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango stood up. "Miroku got the lead..." she began

Miroku's eyes widened. "HA!" he yelled into Inuyasha's face. "THAT'S RIGHT!"

Inuyasha frowned, "Least Koga didn't get it."

Miroku started at Inuyasha, "Koga?"

Sango shook her head. "Can I finish before the celebration?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Who cares?"

Sango glared at him, "You will not let me speak." She waited till everyone was quite. "Miroku got the lead HOWEVER..." she continued after making sure they were still listening. "They felt that Miroku's acting skills were great that is why he got the part. But they think they can see Miroku playing a different character, still a major role, however fit more for Miroku."

"Seriously?"

Sango nodded. "They gave me a brief synopsis on the character, and even named the character Miroku. Trust me, It's more your speed."

Miroku pouted.

Sango rolled her eyes. "That said, the runner up for the lead role is Inuyasha, meaning you got the lead. Congratulations!"

Inuyasha's head perked up. "What? I beat that no good runt Koga!"

Sango nodded, "They say you're acting needs working which is one reason why you didn't get the part in the first place, and they say you have too much of a temper, however those qualities actually fit the role. Just make sure you co-operate with them. They want a final answer within the hour. They also told me to emphasis..."

"WAHOO I WON! HA!" He looked at Miroku, "Totally kicked your ass! You didn't get the part! HAHAHA!"

Sango cleared her throat. "They wanted me to emphasize that if you accept the role you can't back out of it. Based on the contract you'll sign it'll state the only reason you can leave the movie, sickness, getting fired, etc. So what's your answer? Don't know about you but I'm saying yes."

Miroku stared at her. "What?"

Inuyasha looked at her too. "You got a part."

Sango nodded, "Not as the lead Inuyasha don't worry that position was taken remember? But I still have an big role." She smiled.

Miroku glanced at her. "When did YOU audition?"

Sango shook her head, "Not important, what's your answer."

Miroku shrugged, "sure sounds good."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Don't we get to meet the cast before making an answer?"

Sango shook her head, "Not the whole cast is 100% so there's no reason to meet people you probably won't work with. Besides they're getting behind so they need to move forward quickly. They said there will be a lunch meeting with all the main characters tomorrow. So you'll meet them tomorrow."

Inuyasha sighed thinking about it some more. "You think this will help with our music?"

Sango nodded, "Of course, it's good publicity, people see you in a move they'll be interested in your music and want to listen. If they like it they'll tell their friends who'll tell their friends etc. Most powerful advertisement, word of mouth."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought if all the headaches of acting was worth it. Then he thought of his music, he wanted to be heard, and fast. "Okay." He agreed. "I'll do it."

Sango smiled. "Great." She was about to pick up her phone to call back when she realized she forgot someone. "Sesshomaru." She mentioned. "Sorry, you didn't get in; however they said you may have a small part. They said you inspired them for a character, so here's hoping."

Sesshomaru shrugged, he really didn't care.

Sango giggled, "Okay I'll call." She said picking up and dialling the phone. But what she didn't know was the drama she was pushing the band towards.

**&&&**

"WAKE UP IT'S OUR FIRST DAY LET'S GO!" Sango yelled to the whole group. "Let's go come on! We gotta get going!" She banged on Miroku's door and then Inuyasha's waking them up on the best morning of her life.

Inuyasha opened his door. "Yeah okay! We heard you the first time!"

Miroku came out all ready and dressed to impress. "Ready to go Sango?"

She nodded, "Just need everyone up."

Miroku straightened up, "D-Does that include Sesshomaru?"

Sango shook her head, "Nope he'll be staying home until we go to the recording studio later this afternoon."

Miroku let out a breath. "Okay, that's good."

Finally Inuyasha was dressed and ready with his long silver hair tied back looking professional. As he sat in the car and Sango and Miroku went through the new script with Miroku's new part in it he wondered who the girl was. Was she pretty? American or Japanese? What she looked like, what she did? Did she having acting experience or not? He became curious and he just wanted to know everything about her.

Finally they arrived at the large building they walked in and on one of the tops floors the meeting was being held. Inuyasha took the lead becoming anxious about whom his partner was. He opened the door and saw a lot of people around a long table.

"Good morning." Sango chimed as she walked in taking a seat at the table where her characters name was printed on a piece of paper.

Inuyasha glanced around wondering, he wasn't sure what his characters name was.

Sango pointed to the seat beside her where it was printed "Inuyasha." He sat down and looked at Sango as Miroku sat on the other side of Sango. She leaned over to him, "It's a coincidence we have the same names as our characters huh?" she mentioned, "Well except Miroku's character, his was on purpose."

Inuyasha nodded indicating that he understood. He glanced around the table waiting for someone to say something. He had to admit to himself, he was nervous; some of these people have done their job 100 times before, as for him, he's never acted a day in his life.

"Welcome Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku, glad you can make it. Couple characters are missing but we have enough to start. Our lead female will be running late, she's still recording in the studio."

Sango leaned over. "Recording so early in the morning? She must be famous huh?" she whispered.

This just made Inuyasha more curious.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Chase Kong and I'll will be you're director for this production. Okay let's start with the storyline. It's about a human girl who falls into a well and goes back in time. She then finds a half demon stuck to a tree, that's you Inuyasha. She releases him with her priestess powers and his first intention is to attack her. However with the help of an old lady she's able to subdue him with a necklace. What is discovered is this human girl has an important jewel within her called The Jewel of Four Souls which can grant any wish made. Inuyasha had been searching for this jewel so that he can wish to become a full demon. When by accident the jewel shatters and they are on a journey to put it together. Along the way, they meet Miroku and Sango who help them on their journey. They run into many obstacles and they try to overcome them together. Inuyasha and the human girl begin to fall for each other however she looks identical to his past love making it difficult to be together. We're shooting for 25 episodes for season one and see where it goes from there."

Sango started at the director. "Hold on a moment, I thought this was going to be a movie."

The director nodded, "That was the original plane however with such a big plot and interesting characters we thought of doing a polite first and see how that goes. If we can't get in, we'll use the scenes we shot first and make it into a movie. This production can go either way; we feel it will do better as a TV series. We'll see how it goes."

As the discussion continued Inuyasha looked at the empty seat next to him, he figured that that was where she would sit. His heart started to pound, he didn't know why but his instincts were telling him to be nervous, but no clue as to why. It's not like he knew the girl. He then glanced at the characters name and read "Kagome Higurashi." He froze in his seat. Was it possible? No it couldn't be, even Sango said these names were picked before they were picked. Kagome and Higurashi were a common name, and that's what the character was, a typical human girl from this time. There was no way it was the Kagome he knew. What were the odds? He was in America, a huge country there was no way...

Yet somehow he couldn't convince himself.

Sango leaned over to Inuyasha, "What's wrong?" she asked seeing him beginning to act weird, but more so nervous.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He told her. He closed his eyes and convinced himself it wasn't her, no-no it couldn't be.

"Morning, I'm sorry I'm late." Inuyasha's eyes shot open and his eyes traveled over to Sango and Miroku's faces, both in which seemed to be in shock. The voice sounded so familiar. _'No no no!' _he thought his eyes traveling over to the door where his worst nightmare stood. It was her, Kagome Higurashi, his old childhood friend and the one who broke his heart.

"Ah Kagome! Glad you could make it!" The director chimed with a bright smile on his face. "Just in time, I was just explaining the storyline."

She bowed. "Hi my names Kagome Higurashi, I'll be playing the lead, I happy to be working with all of you." She stood up and finally glanced around the room. Her eyes stopped at the right side of the room. Her eyes widened as she saw what she would have never guessed in a million years. "I-Inuyasha?"

Miroku stood up from his seat. "K-Kagome! No way!" He cried. He ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you, you look great! Ah I've missed you so much."

Kagome didn't hug back, she stood there in shock. How could this be happening? What was going on? It couldn't be him, out of everyone in the whole world, him!

The director stood up, "You know each other?"

Miroku smiled and nodded, "Kagome here's my cousin."

The director smiled, "Really? Small world, that's interesting." He nodded. "And you two as well?" he directed towards Inuyasha and Sango.

Inuyasha couldn't say a word, nothing was coming out, he was trying to process everything.

Miroku spoke luckily, "Sango met Kagome about what a year ago I'd say. Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other since age five or six I believe."

The director clapped his hands together. "This is perfect! The relationships are already in tact meaning the acting will be great because you all know each other so well. This is perfect! We're going to make a great show!"

"Uhhh...." Was all Kagome managed to say.

Sango immediately stood up. "I apologize director but we have a recording time we must get to."

"Oh." Chase said nodding, "Well go ahead, considering you all know each other I suppose we don't need to make this meeting any longer so that all the actors feel comfortable." He nodded, "Go right ahead, we'll be in touch with you. I will see you on set!" he chimed.

Sango nodded grabbing a frozen Inuyasha and a happy go lucky Miroku.

Miroku wiggled out of Sango's grip which was harder said than done. "I'll catch up." He called to Sango.

She looked back at him with an upset look. He nodded with a smile. "Don't worry." He said.

Kagome stared at the silver haired man who just made her heart completely stop and made her speechless. What was he doing her? Why? Of all the states and cities and buildings in the United States how was it that they ended up bumping into each other?

"Kagome?" Miroku called. "Kagome come on, it's me, your cousin... Miroku."

Kagome shook her head, "Miroku?"

"Come on." He said pulling her along with him out of the office doors. He sat her down in the waiting room and held her hand. "Kagome?"

She turned her head and looked into Miroku's worried eyes. Tears formed in her eyes so many emotions going through her, happiness, sadness, confusion, relief. "Oh Miroku!" She cried wrapping her arms around him.

Miroku was taken back but reacted right away wrapping his arms around her and patted her back as she cried. "Shh Kagome, It's alright, I'm here now." He smiled laying his head on her head. "I'm sorry." He apologized stroking her hair. "I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long." 

**A/N:** The way it was supposed to go in my head, it was not supposed to end here. However I didn't realize the auditions would take so long! It's already 13 pages so I'll stop here and make you wonder why Kagome's so happy to see Miroku and what Inuyasha's real reactions going to be once he can process everything! Christmas break is soon! So hopefully I'll get more chapters done with no school! So don't expect a chapter till after Christmas because I have exams in one week and I got to get studying! Love you all!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**MeiunTenshi****: **HEY! Good to see you again. Hum that was a good idea however they already met as you can see from this chapter. But I think I'll use the club idea in another way. You gave me a great idea considering I'm listening to the perfect song! Thanks for the idea! Thanks for reviewing again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**KOalaPaNda****: **I have been waiting for you to review again!!! Aww I can totally feel the love from you're review! Thanks so much. I love twilight too, however to be honest, I hated the last book! I really didn't like it, not enough action and I didn't liek the romance it was over kill. There's a difference between lots of romance and over kill. I said the movie wouldn't be good and people who seen it said it wasn't that good, it was only okay. But knowing my because I'm a fan of the book 1-3 I'll buy the movie. Lol. Thanks for the awesome review! Hope you liked this. Poor Inuyasha, now he's stuck with her! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Can't wait to hear from you again!

**tokiohotelluver2****: **Naraku is like the head of this music industry company which Kagome is under. She usually doesn't talk directly to him, she has a manager to talk to him about updates. However you know Naraku, he's crazy and manipulative self, and on top of that Kagome's one of his top clients so he likes to talk to her directly. Sorry if it's confusing I'm hoping that helps. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**MuteMystery****: **Thanks! And I know the feeling; even I've forgotten a few things from the first ,story. mostly the small details rather than the big ones. But thanks for sticking to it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Taisho Hana: **YAY! Cookie! I love cookies and Halloween! Hope your Halloween was good! There will be crying though, sorry, that's the way I work! Lol, but I'm pretty sure they're will b a positive ending! Hopefully! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Akuma Youkai****: **Hey! As you could see I LOVED your idea with Koga so I took it! Thanks so much it made the chapter longer and more to write which was good so I don't feel as though I rushed into them bumping into each other again. Thanks! It made it funny too! Oh dear what will Inuyasha do when he finds out the secret...? WE'LL FIND OUT! And Shippou and Aki will definitely fight over who's protecting her, that's how they are! Thanks for the idea and the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**demon prince-sesshoumaru****: **Thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!

**necie: **It hasn't been two years! I swear it's been less... hummm. Anyways, Thanks for the review! Glad you stuck to the story and still enjoying it! Thanks so much! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Jayda'Ivrine****: **Thanks for the review! Yep they're stuck in America now! What will happen! Hummm. Lots of stuff I'm planning it's going to be crazy! I'm so excited! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

If I missed anyone's review it's because I only look at the reviews that were posted under last chapter aka Chapter 3. Seemed like I replied to less reviews then I got. So if I missed your review... THANK YOU!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.

**(Unedited)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ring

**Breakaway II**

_Last Time:_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother and giving herself up to her mother to help Inuyasha she was sent back to America to be a celebrity.

**Chapter 5: **The Ring

Kagome didn't understand why she was crying; maybe it was because she felt so alone lately. Of course Shippou had been there for her the whole time but he could only understand as much as she told him, he wasn't there, and he didn't know Kagome's relationship with the Takahashi boys before; unlike Miroku. He was there for it all, he saw it all, he understood it all from both sides. She needed him more than ever and what was great was that he understood that and he was prepared to be there for her now.

"Come on." He whispered his arm around her leading her out the building.

As soon as they were outside Shippou and Aki flinched noticing a boy around Kagome and her crying. Instantly they ran to her.

Her head jerked it, "Stop!" she yelled before they could do anything. "It's Miroku." She said calmly. They both looked at the boy as he smiled and waved. "Long time no see! Hey Aki, you're here too. Wow I've missed something haven't I?"

Kagome whipped her eyes dry and nodded, "Um-hum, he's unfortunately my new body guard. Apparently Shippou's not enough.

Aki smiled sincerely, and for a second Kagome almost believed he was the Aki from before, but she knew better. "Hey Miroku! It's been a while."

Miroku smiled and glance at Shippou, "Good to see you again."

He nodded at looked at Kagome knowing she had just been crying. Since she'd gotten back she's barely shed a tear, and he was worried for a second there that she was holding too much inside. She didn't talk much when she got back and so Shippou didn't understand the situation fully, though he wished she'd tell him more.

"Hey guys, Miroku and I are going to go out." She glanced up at Miroku hoping this was okay with him.

He smiled, "Yeah we have lots to talk about, lots of stuff to catch up on huh?" He put an arm around her and began leading her down the sidewalk.

Aki began to follow, and Shippou began to follow because Aki was following.

Kagome turned around abruptly, "Look its Miroku, he can keep me safe. It's okay, please Aki."

"I need to follow orders."

"Well follow mine! Leave me alone with Miroku, I'm not going anywhere and Miroku's not someone to just leave me alone. Come on Aki, you knew him in high school."

Aki glanced over at Miroku, who smiled. He sighed then nodded, "Okay, but we're following you in the car."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Fine, but keep a large distance, a limo would cause trouble, if they see a limo they'll think someone important is around and they'll spot me more easily."

Aki nodded. "Fair enough."

Kagome went next to Miroku's side and they began walking down the street. It had seemed forever before Miroku started the conversation. "So how've you been? How's your mom?" He paused, "Well you must be doing well, I mean you're all over the news back home in Japan."

Kagome was silent for a moment. "Yes and no." She answered. "There are the negatives and the positives ya know. But what I want to know is what the hell you're doing miles and miles away from home and in New York. And what's more, what you're doing... IN A MOVIE!" It just hit Kagome now. "You're in my movie. You – Miroku - no acting skills..." She shook her head. "This is just too weird..."

Miroku frowned, "Hey..." he said. He sighed, "It's a long story. How about we sit down and get some coffee or something to eat and I'll tell you the story." He suggested a wide smile pasted on his face.

She spotted a small cafe across the street and nodded, "sure I could go for some ice cream."

He nodded and guided his cousin across the street. They sat down and made they're order quickly. When Miroku got his coffee he took a sip before speaking. "In a nut shell." He began placing his coffee down gently, "We sent a couple tapes of our music and we got an offer to come and start recording. So that's why we are here, as to the movie The man we met with, I believe his name was Mike Smith, suggest we tried out for the movie, saying it would be a good publicity for our upcoming CD. They were hiring Japanese actors who could speak English so we all tried out and got it."

Kagome stared, she was about to congratulate him until it hit her. "Wait a second, Mike Smith? Vice president Mike Smith of LIME Industry?"

Miroku nodded, "I figured he was the president."

Kagome shook her head, "The president never shows his face, except to certain clients. Unfortunately I'm one of them."

Miroku glance up, "So we're under the same record company?"

Kagome nodded. "Weird." She said not entirely sure if this was a coincidence or planned. Kagome's ice cream came and she dug right into it. "Well then congratulations." She said before taking another bite. She swallowed quickly and shivered. "I mean you've guys done well so far, especially getting into this movie, it's going to be really big for you."

Miroku nodded, "So, then that means you're the female lead... meaning you're opposite is Inuyasha." He suddenly laughed, "Well I'm glad that I didn't get the lead now! That would just be awkward! Kissing my cousin, no thanks." He paused. "No offence."

Suddenly it hit Kagome, "You've got to be kidding me..."

Miroku looked up at Kagome's face and how worried she looked. His face went down as he stared at his coffee, "He was really upset..." He began. "Inuyasha I mean."

Kagome looked up at her cousin's serious face.

"He never admitted it..." He began, "but you really hurt him."

Kagome nodded, "I didn't mean to, I didn't even know he remembered me... at the time. I know now though but it was too late, I was leaving." She took another bite of her ice cream, slowly. "To be honest..." she said before swallowing. "I can't fully grasp what happened, I still think about it even know."

Miroku nodded. "I won't ask too much, as to what you were doing in Sesshomaru's room that morning."

Kagome shot her head up, "You know that much?"

Miroku smirked, "I make myself be able to know all."

Kagome sighed, "It's complicated."

Miroku nodded finishing his coffee, "I figured."

"Kagome." Shippou called out pointing to his watch.

Kagome nodded. "I got to go back to the station. I'm just finishing up my new album. Today I'm starting my new music video to promote it."

Miroku nodded and smiled, "That's pretty good, onto your second album so quickly."

Kagome smiled as she stood up, "I had to keep myself distracted," She smiled faintly leaving change on the table, "I will see you when shooting starts."

Miroku nodded, "See you around Kagome."

She smiled beginning to talk away, "Tell Sango I said hi!"

Kagome hopped into the car and left and Miroku waved her car leaving down the road. He sighed putting his change on the table too. This was going to be a very interesting movie, especially the making of it. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the street. _'There's going to be a lot of bloopers.' _He slowed his walking, beginning to think of his best friend. "I hope he can handle being around her, let alone doing love scenes with her, considering there's romance in it." He shook his head. "He's not an experienced actor, I don't think he could keep his feelings to himself." He sighed. "Damn... this is going to be interesting."

Suddenly his phone began vibrating in his jacket pocket. He stopped and dug for his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Miroku where are you?"

"Hey Sango," He responded cheerfully. "I'm on my way to the recording studio, I'll be right there."

Sango was silent on the other end.

Miroku blinked and began walking again. "Sango?"

"Yeah sorry... just..."

"How's Inuyasha doing?"

Sango didn't answer right away. "He's... not talking."

"Neither is Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, it's kinda quite here."

Miroku smiled. "And you need me to cut the tension."

"Miroku that's not true."

"So then you miss me that much?" Miroku smirked on the other end still walking down the street. "Oh Sango it's only been an hour, you can't survive that long without me? Sokay sweetie, I missed you too."

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed. "Shut up!"

Miroku chuckled, "By the way, Kagome's says hi."

"You did talk with her then?"

Miroku scoffed, "Yeah, what did you think I was doing?"

"Well I don't know, it's New York, there are day time prostitutes and day strip joints, who knows."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Well I was talking with my cousin, we were catching up."

"Ah... and?"

Miroku glanced up and smirked, "I'll tell you later face to face."

"When will that be?"

"Right now." Came a voice from behind Sango. She quickly spun around and saw Miroku standing in front of her. "Oh!" She said. "Hey."

Miroku shut his phone, "Hey, good to see you." He smiled, "see told you I was on my way."

Sango nodded, "Well, okay, let's get going then, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are upstairs waiting." She shut her phone, put it in her purse and began walking back into the building

Miroku laughed, "So came outside to get away from them, your excuse having to call me?"

Sango nodded, "In a nut shell." She pushed the elevator button and looked up at Miroku, "What did she say?"

Miroku shrugged, "Nothing much, just how things are going for her, what she's doing, and she asked questions about our band and out success. Oh did you know we're under the same record label? Pretty interesting huh? She said congratulations by the way."

"That's it?"

The elevator doors opened and Miroku led Sango in. "What else do you want me to say? She felt bad about what happened, that she didn't know at the time, there's nothing more to say it happened."

Sango sighed, "I just thought she could at least apologize."

"For?" Miroku glanced down at Sango, "She didn't do anything wrong, not on purpose at least."

"Miroku!" Sango frowned, "Why are you getting so defensive?"

Miroku put his hand over his face and let out a breath. "Sorry." He said. "I just... don't want to lose my cousin again." He rubbed his face and shook his head clear. "You're right, but she couldn't do it right there and then. When the time comes, I'm sure she'll say something, but right now, they need to get over the shock of seeing each other in the same city, let alone the same movie."

The elevator door opened and they began walking down the hall. "For now..." Miroku began. "All we can do is work on our music, our image, and watch over our friends."

Sango sighed. "You're right."

**&&&**

"And cut! Great job Kagome, take five."

Kagome, breathing heavily, walked off set and into her tent like dressing room. She grabbed a bottle of water, chugging it down, every last drop. She licked her lips and started and her exotic outfit within the mirror. She was taking a more sexual appeal as most of the population which listens to music were teenagers. Thus for her label to make money, she'd need to get their support, though she had a lot of their support, this was a way for her to get more. Before, she'd have a problem so show too much but ever since she exposed herself too Sesshomaru so easily, she began to get more confident, she wasn't so embarrassed.

"Knock knock."

Kagome jumped and spun around, her thoughts on Sesshomaru begin disrupted. "Oh, Kouga."

"Hello darling." He walked over, across her room, wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her soft lips.

Kagome pulled away and smiled trying to ignore his boldness, "Hey." She said back. She turned grabbed her blue silk robe and quickly wrapped it around her very exposed body. "What's up? What are you doing here?"

"I was making a video in studio six, so I thought I'd pop by and say hi to my sweetheart." He walked closer to her and Kagome instantly stepped back. "Kouga..." Kagome wrapped her arms around her defensively then glanced up at Kouga's hurt face. She bit her lip. She didn't mean to offend him. "Just..." she began trying to think of an excuse, "No one knows about us yet. I can't have rumours starting; you know how this business is. Me, nor you, can handle that right now."

"Then let's tell them."

Kagome shook her head, "No not yet."

Kouga frowned, "When then?"

Kagome shrugged, "when it's right"

He shot her a look, "When? After the albums out? No because by then you'll be busy with interviews and publicity, after that? No because then you'll be on a tour, or after that? No again because you'd be taking a break and don't want to be disturb by the press, then the circle starts all over again. Now with the movie starting too... When?"

"Just not now Kouga!" Kagome yelled. She looked at his face and suddenly felt like she just made things worse.

Kouga sighed. He glanced at her then turned his head, "I'll see you on set then..." He began walking out her dressing room. "I didn't get the lead role..." he began, "I'm sorry. I thought it would be fun if we were playing the leads, and make the announcement easier." With that said, he disappeared from her room.

She sighed when her manager suddenly popped in. "Kagome five minutes."

"Okay." She called. She sat at her dresser and stared at herself in the mirror. She glanced down and a wooden box. She opened it up and looked into it pulling out the item she was looking for. She stared at its beauty, the gold and the sparkle that came from it. She twirled it in between her fingers and sighed gazing at the ring. "Kouga..." she whispered. She closed her eyes Sesshomaru's face coming to mind. She bit her lip her mind wandering to unknown places.

"Kagome you ready."

Kagome put the ring back into the wooden box and stood up nodding, "Yep I'm coming." With that she wrapped her robe around her and walked out of her tent like dressing room and on the stage for another take of her music video.

**A/N:** Yes Finally done! It's a sorter chapter, I'm sorry, I had a bit of a writers block. I don't want to start the film shooting RIGHT away; maybe in the next two chapters so I'm trying to figure out what should happen in between. I have a good idea for next chapter, but any of your idea s would be great! So I'm back to school, now counting 3 months left! Doesn't seem too long but at the same time, seems like there's so much left to so! Ugh! In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope to see you soon!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

A/N: Wow... It's been A YEAR! HOLY I'm sorry guys! OMG! I can't believe! It's been so long! And on top of that I've gone thru SO much there year, so many happy memories, then September came and NOTHING! I like died inside. Took me a while to get back on my feet, but I'm up now... it's a new year! It's time to move on! YAY! Sorry for the delay guys! And the funny thing... I have the next two chapters DONE! Omg! Can't believe I never posted them! Sorry guys! 3 Hope you'll still enjoy it!

Sorry I want to get this chapter up so no review comments! THANKS FOR ALL THE COMENTS! 3

:D

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. But I do take credit for the names of the parents and teachers and any students that may come up in this story.

**(Unedited)**


	6. Chapter 6: Say Yes!

**Breakaway II**

_**Last Time:**_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother and giving herself up to her mother to help Inuyasha she was sent back to America to be follow her passion as a singer.

_**Here's a passage to help you remember what happened:**_

"Has he REALLY talked to Sesshomaru at all? I mean in a group he sort of acknowledges him but never really talked to him directly. When we're together I think he makes it seem like everything's alright so we won't bug him, but really he's still really upset about what happened."

Miroku nodded, "Well when he figured out it was her, he already lost his chance to mend things."

Sango sighed; she still liked Kagome but what she did stayed in Sango's memory and truthfully never went away.

Miroku looked over at Sango and knew exactly what was on her mind. "You know..." he began. "Kagome's my cousin and was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend. I think Inuyasha really liked Kagome because she was so kind to him, even after knowing he's a demon. She treated him like an equal and that meant to world to Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru, he started talked after knowing Kagome for so long. She meant the world to them and yet she had to leave, and she was killed, or at least from what we understood." He paused to take a breath. "I believed he was in love with her... actually, I still think he's in love with her. That's why it was so offensive to him, not only did his brother take away his love, but he took away his last chance to be with her. To him, he was given another chance, and it was gone within a night, before he even knew he had that chance it was taken. I think that's too hard to Inuyasha to say out loud to anyone, let alone himself. If I know him as well as I think I do, every time he's alone he's thinking about her and about what happened. That's what makes him cranky during the day."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Say yes!**

"Hello?" Sango said into the phone as she picked it up.

"Sango, hi it's Chase Kong, the director for the TV series. How are you?"

"Oh" Sango smiled, "I'm doing alright and you?"

"Good good. I'm sorry It's been weeks since our meeting. I've meant to call you but with the change we needed to create a new script. I trust the boys and you are still on board for this production?"

"Yes of course, we're excited to start!" She bit her lip. Truth be told, she never got an answer from Inuyasha or Sesshomaru if they still wanted to do this film.

"Excellent! We will start filming next week. I sent the scripts and the address for where the first shoot will be and what time you're needed. The first episode will only contain Inuyasha, however I'd love for all of you to be there."

Sango nodded to herself. "Alright We will see you there!"

"Excellent. Goodbye!"

"Bye." Sango flipped her phone shut and looking through the soundproof glass that stood between her and the band as they recorded. She needed an answer... and she needed it tonight.

"Finally!" Miroku stretched out his legs and flipped the TV on. "Time for some R and R!" He put his feet on the table and watched TV.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed Miroku's lead, but it wasn't too long before Sango came in to deal with work.

"Turn it off."

Miroku glanced up and the 'all-business' looking Sango. "I'm studying." He said looking back to the TV where the new music video's played. "I'm checking up on the competition!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Fine, just make sure you listen up." She pulled the scripts out and handed it to each of them. "Here's the new script. We're filming the first episode next week." She paused for a second to study everyone's faces, but she couldn't get anything from them. "Considering what happened during the meeting, I need an answer from you guys and I needed it now. We cannot put this off any longer." She sighed. "I can only imagine how you may feel working with..." she hesitated to say her name. "Kagome... but we need to know for today." She glanced and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at her calmly and shrugged. "This doesn't bother me... I'm not easily bothered by such small complications."

Sango nodded. "So Sesshomaru's in."

Miroku smiled flipping through the script. "I'm in!" he called.

Sango nodded. "Me too..." She glanced at Inuyasha. "It's up to you. Just know that we're behind you 100% whatever you decide." She studied his face, and all she found was frustration.

It seemed as though hours passed as they all sat in silence waiting for Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha sat there staring at the script titled Inuyasha. What was he going to do... could he really pull this off? Act like nothing happened... this was acting after all. It would probably be he's toughest acting job.

"And now for our favourite hit single from our favourite pop star... Kagome! This is from first album which was released two months ago. If you don't have it check this song out. It's called Circus."

Miroku glance over at the TV seeing Kagome's figure come on screen staring in front of a mirror as circus like music played in the background. He glanced at Inuyasha, who's eyes were glued to the TV staring at the women who was causing all these problems.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

"Great song! So call in or e-mail us or send us a message on our site. Let us know what you think of it! We hope to see another album from Kagome soon!"

Miroku's eyes circled the room. Well that video couldn't have had better timing.

Sango bit her lip and glanced over to Inuyasha whose eyes were glued to the TV. She was positive threw the whole song he didn't blink. She sighed and turned away. He wasn't giving her an answer, this was it, they're chance to have their own TV show down the toilet, as easy as it came.

"Fine."

Sango spun around and stared at Inuyasha. Everyone's eyes were on him. "What?" Sango voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Let's do it." He stood up and walked out of the room. "I can do it." He said more to himself then to everyone else.

Sango, in shock, nodded. "Alright if you're sure." She glanced over to Miroku who just shrugged.

Inuyasha nodded, took the script and began walking up stairs. "I'm going to go study my lines." He didn't look at his friends. "Goodnight." And with that he disappeared.

Kagome let out a loud sigh as she collapsed on her large king size bed cluttered with white throw on pillows. She threw her right arm over her eyes and she began to get lost in her thoughts of Inuyasha. She couldn't let the movie go, it would ruin her reputation, let alone gives Naraku more control believing that she can't handle her own career. Maybe if she found her own replacement then she wouldn't look as bad?

"No," she breathed as she scattered her options across her brain. It was too late, the company would already be making announcements that the famous Kagome Higurashi would be playing the role. She was trapped, she would just have to be professional with Inuyasha.

She paused in the middle of her thoughts. There was also Sesshomaru...

Last time she saw him was when he kissed her farewell as she was boarding the plane to America and after she slept with him. Nothing had been resolved between the brothers and her. She began imagining what it must have done to their relationship. Though they fought often, they were still brothers, and now...

"Oh you're home?"

Kagome jumped and jerked her head up glancing towards the door. "Koga"

Koga walked into the room while loosening his tie. He sighed indicating his long exhausting say at work. He waltzed over to Kagome who sat up on her elbows. He sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her forehead. "How was your day?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Her day was a normal day of an up and coming star, but she had been so distracted with the events of yesterday that she hadn't been able to concentrate. "Didn't go well, a lot on my mind?"

"Really?" He said surprised as he got up and began pulling his tie off. "What's been on your mind?"

Kagome sat herself up and watched as he began making his way to their shared closet and undressed. She began fiddling with her hair "Trying to find ways of getting out of this production."

Koga popped his head out from the closet. "What? Why would you do that?"

Kagome sat there and thought of her answer. She never told Koga about her childhood friends, or her time spent in Japan. Koga and Kagome have been dating since she first entered the music industry as an adult, however when they broke up and everything became too intense she ran away back to Japan where she reconnected with Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Upon her return, Koga was instantly at her side helping her in any ways he could. Although he had no idea why she had been so upset, he pulled her through it and helped get her career back on track as a singer. After all he did, how could she just leave him now?

"I just don't think it's a smart move to make with my career at the moment. I should be focusing on my music not trying to expand." She lied.

Koga walked out of the closet in his blue boxers scattered with brown wolf paw prints and shirtless. He sat down back next to her and smiled. "You're a lot more talented than you think love. Just take it as it comes and know I will be here to support you whenever you get tired or frustrated."

Kagome smiled and leaned on his shoulder. The advice didn't help, but she wanted to drop the subject so nodded and agreed. "You're right, thanks Koga"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I'm always right baby."

She smiled for real trying to suppress a giggle. It was moments like these that made her understand why she cared about Koga.

Koga kept his arms around her but pulled away slightly to look at her. "I have some great news for you."

"What?"

Koga smirked, "Yours truly booked Monday off work next week so I could go with you to your first shooting of the show!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "You did what?"

Koga nodded, "Isn't that great? Now I can support you right there, and if you get frustrated or stressed I will be right there to help you!" He bent down and pecked her on the lips. "What's even more exciting is I spoke to the director today and he said that he may have a role for me to play!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"Yeah, so maybe we will end up being on the show together. It may not be the opposite role to you but it will help telling the public of our news!"

Kagome gulped, suddenly her situation just got worse.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head trying to snap out of her thoughts running through all the possible things that could go wrong.

"Isn't that good news?" Koga asked starting at her questionably.

"Oh yes, of course..." Kagome lied as she pulled away from his arms. "Sorry, I think I'm just tired from the long day, I'm going to get some sleep."

Koga nodded as he crawled over to his side of the bed. "Okay." He pushed himself under the covers and Kagome stripped down to her undergarments. Kagome tucked herself into bed and Koga scooted over wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her forehead. "I'm glad we worked things out Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes, "Yeah... me too." She was beginning to wonder if she meant that or not.

* * *

**A/N:** I must thank anyone who has continued reading this story and supported me to continue writing. It has been way to long and my life has changed so much I stopped writing. Now that my life is more calm I'm hoping I can now set aside time to write again! I will have to re read from the beginning for little things here and there that I added to personalize the story and characters, but hopefully I can get back on the horse and finish this story like I promised you I would do. If I have lost any fans it is my fault, but I personally thank anyone who reads this chapter and hopefully the many to follow.

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story nor the plot line of the TV show or any songs used.

Circus – Britney Spears


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Again

**Breakaway II**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Moon Kitty, thanks for the review and giving me that hope that someone is still reading my story!**_

_**Last Time:**_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother and giving herself up to her mother to help Inuyasha she was sent back to America to be follow her passion as a singer.

**Chapter 7: Meeting Again**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, the room still covered in darkness still. She glanced over at her silk white curtains to see no sun peaking through. She glanced over at the clock to read 5:10 Monday morning. Her alarm wasn't set to go off for another 20 minutes, but she figured she mine as well get the day started. She sighed pushing her body up from her soft bed. She rubbed her eyes and turned around to see an empty space next to her. She blinked and noticed a note sitting next to her bed.

**_Morning My Love_**  
**_Had to get a little big of work in on my album this morning_**  
**_so that I can come see you today at your first movie shoot._**  
**_I will see you there!_**

**_Love Koga_**

Kagome smiled warmly reading the note. It was always a nice way to wake up in the morning. She placed the note down and stretched her arms as she got up and walked towards the closet to begin getting dressed. She glanced at her thousand dollar clothing and had no idea what to do. Fashion was never her thing. She went up on her tippy toes and reached the shelf above for her jeans, white shirt and a blue cardigan, that's what she felt most comfortable in. Just as she pulled her jeans up and threw on her shirt there was a knock on the door.

"K, you decent? Can I come in?"

Kagome smiled hearing the one voice that always made her feel less alone. "Come on in Shippou" she called out as she threw on her cardigan and walked out of the closet.

Shippou opened the door and walked in with his hands over his eyes "Are you sure?"

Kagome laughed at the sight of her closest and dearest friend. "Yes Shippou relax."

He removed his hands from his eyes and smiled in relief. "Good, so you're up and ready, shall I go through your schedule today?"

Kagome sighed walking in to the bathroom, leaving the door open, and began brushing her teeth. "Mhmmm" she mumbled.

Shippoud cleared his voice. "At 6 we have wardrobe check for your photo shoot, then at 7 we have hair and makeup, following that at 8:30 we have your photo shoot and if we are lucky be done by 10 to grab a quick bite to eat before heading over to the movie shoot in central park."

Kagome spit out the water and rinsed her mouth as she began dreading the schedule. Time today was not on her side. She was not looking forward to this movie anymore. She had not heard word from the director that Inuyasha and the gang quit, which must mean they're still going through with it. Kagome leaned over the sink imagining 101 different ways their encounter would go, most ending badly with Inuyasha's temper. What scared Kagome the most though, was seeing Sessehomaru.

"Kagome?"

Shippou snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. "Yeah, alright we'll get going soon."

Shippou watched Kagome run around the room gathering her things studying the worried look on her face. She walked past Shippou out of the room indicating him to follow her. She grabbed a piece of toast from the counter which Koga left for her and began opening the door to leave.

As the two friend walked towards the car downstairs Shippou grabbed Kagome's hand to stop her. She turned and glanced up at Shippou. She pulled the toast out of her mouth and gave him a questionable stare. He studied her eyes, still gripping tightly on her hand, "I'm here for you today." He said. "If you can't handle it, we're walking right out no matter what, and I will walk out with you."

Kagome glanced down at the floor before answering. Collecting her thought she shook her head, no. They were in the same business now, working for the same label company. There was no escaping them, she would run into them eventually, mine as well get use to it now. "I will be fine. Once I get over seeing them again for the first time I will be fine." She smiled, leaned up and kissed Shippou on the cheek. "Thank you though, I needed that." She pulled her hand out of Shippou's grip and walked out of the building and into the car.

**...**

Sango took the coffee grinds, dumped them in the filter and began brewing the coffee. She sighed watching the coffee string down slowly into the pot. She was not looking forward to day, the first day of the movie shooting. This was going to be a difficult day and Sango knew it was either going to go well, or terribly wrong. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Kagome, no one really did, until today.

Sango closed her eyes remembering when she found out about Kagome's true identity. She wasn't Kyoko, but Kagome, Miroku's cousin and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend. She didn't part with Kagome on a negative note; however she couldn't help but feel some negative feelings towards Kagome. After all, she did sleep with her ex boyfriend, shortly after they broke up.

Sango sighed thinking of when Kagome left, the only one who parted with Kagome negatively was Inuyasha. He never even said goodbye to her when she left Japan to come back her. However she knew Inuyasha never was able to move on or get over the betrayal he felt towards Kagome, and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was a different story. He never commented on his feelings about Kagome leaving, Sesshomaru never commented on anything period. Sango smiled slightly thinking of her past love. She opened her eyes contemplating Sesshomaru. Although he never said anything, she knew it bothered him, she knew he was never satisfied with their departure, she knew he thought about Kagome ever day she knew there was more than meets the eye. She knew Sesshomaru too well, she could read everything even if he gave nothing away, just from the slightest movements.

"What are you contemplating so deeply?" A deep monotone voice came from behind her.

Sango jump and spun around. "S-Sesshomaru, you scared me! I didn't hear you!"

Sesshomaru just studied her without replying waiting for her answer.

She sighed leaning against the kitchen counter. "Just organizing my thoughts on our schedule today."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he studied her for a moment longer and she stared back. She knew he wouldn't say anything back. She turned and faced the coffee brewer and poured herself a cup of coffee and one for Sesshomaru who took his black.

He nodded a tank you as he took a sip.

"You're up early" Sango commented taking a sip returning to her place leaning on the granite counter.

Sesshomaru took another sip and shrugged his shoulders.

Sango smirked. "You never wake up early." She commented. She glanced up from her cup and made contact with Sesshomaru's amber eyes. "I always have to send Miroku in to wake you up, in which Miroku never returns in one piece."

Silence

Sango knew what this meant, Sesshomaru didn't sleep. "Why didn't you sleep?" She decided to ask.

Sesshomaru met Sango's eyes and glared. He didn't like a lot of questions, and Sango knew that, but he also knew Sango wouldn't back down. She was fearless, and he had no affect on her, it was one of the main reasons he was attracted to her in the first place. He smirked as she studied his reaction. They were more alike than he remembered. He took a sip of his coffee, closed his eyes and placed it down carefully. "I slept"

Sango smiled at him, "That's good." She knew he lied, but she decided not to push it, she knew it wouldn't go anywhere. '_He must have been thinking about her all night_.'

"GOOD MORNING!" Miroku called as he waltzed into the kitchen. He walked over to Sango and smiled "Hey sweetie get me a coffee will ya?" he said as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

Sango closed her eyes and bawled her hand into a fist making contact with his face. "What do I look like to you?" she screamed "Your maid?!"

Miroku collapsed on the floor and rubbed his cheek. "Owe..." he whined.

Sango grabbed her coffee, pushed herself off from the kitchen counter and began walking past Sesshomaru towards the door. "Get ready, we're leaving in 10 minutes"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he listened to the conversation happening in the kitchen. He sighed pushing himself up and off the bed. He scratched the back of his head as he walked over and opened the closet. This was the day that he had been dreading. He barely slept last night wondering what was going to happen.

He stared at his closet, without picking his clothes, just stared. He got lost in his thoughts, flash back of the first time he met Kagome.

_Kagome watched as Ichiro left them closing the door; she didn't understand what he meant be decided not to ask. Turning to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha she noticed they started playing video games again. "Can I play?" She asked with her sweet voice. She watched the two continue to play ignoring her. She frowned standing up in front of the TV. She smiled knowing it was annoying them. "I want to play!" She demanded._

_Inuyasha growled glaring at the young girl before him. "If you can find another controller then you can play!" He yelled with his small little boyish voice._

_Sesshomaru looked up at the girl in front of him. Instead of saying anything he just shook his head at her._

_Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Fine" She said walking away from the TV. She looked at the large mess before her. Her jaw dropped at all the toys around her. How was she going to find a controller? She took a deep breath thinking if she were a boy were would she throw her stuff. Her gaze turned to the carpet seeing a lump under it. Smirking she ran over looking under the carpet. Smiling she saw 3 controllers. Picking all three up she brought them to the two boys. Smiling she showed it to them, "I found three!" She exclaimed as she popped her gum._

_Inuyasha frowned, he didn't understand how she found them. He didn't even know where they were. "Well, girls can't play!"_

_Kagome frowned, "Can so!"_

_"Can not!"_

_"Can so!"_

_"Can not!"_

_Kagome thought for a moment before answering him. Smirking she knew all boys could never resist a challenge. "I bet I could beat you!"_

_Inuyasha's ears perked up as he looked at Kagome. Shaking his head he plugged a controller in, "You're on, but don't cry to your mommy when you lose."_

_"I can't she's all the way in America." As the 'Mario Cart Racing' game began Inuyasha just stared at her. __'America? What's that?' __He didn't exactly know his geography._

_Kagome smiled staring at the screen, "Ha! I'm winning!"_

_Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts looking to the screen noticing he was loosing badly. Sesshomaru was in second, Kagome was in first while he was last. He growled getting frustrated. He was so far behind that Kagome was behind him using her shells to hit him. "Stop it will ya!"_

_Kagome laughed, "Why should I, I'm just showing you girls can do anything boys can do!" She then used her mushrooms boosting her speed on the game as she swung by Inuyasha winning the game. She jumped up, her controller flying off next to her. "I win, I win, I win!"_

_Inuyasha grinded his small little baby fangs together, "That's it Higurashi, your going down!"_

_Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine if you're ready to lose dog boy!"_

Inuyasha smirked at the first memory he ever had of Kagome. Although after she left at a young age he suppressed his memories of her, ever since she sung their childhood song _Breakaway _his memories had slowly been returning to him over time. "Now she's back again..." he whispered to himself.

He shook his head trying to chase his thoughts away. He grabbed some jeans and a red t-shirt. He checked to make sure his beads were on which covered his demon features to everyone and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. '_What am I going to say when I see her?_' he wondered thinking about the movie. "ARGH!" he yelled in frustration.

"INUYASHA?!" Sango called.

Inuyasha raised his head and turned towards the door. "yeah yeah yeah I can hear ya!" He called back. He walked out of his room and towards the front door where Sango, Miroku and his brother stood waiting. Time to face the music...

**...**

"Ah!" Kagome breathed out as she sat down in the make-up chair at TV studio. She was finally here after her long morning.

"Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome turned around in her chair and glanced at the producer.

"It's good to have you here, and early. I heard you had a busy morning."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Nothing I couldn't handle!" she exclaimed.

He nodded, "Well, the others are not here yet, but we will get you ready for your first scene. We're starting right from the beginning today. We want get the pilot done as soon as possible so we can get the permission to keep filming if all goes well. Which means today you will be playing your other character; Kikyo."

Kagome paused thinking about what this meant. Not only was Kagome going to be playing opposite to Inuyasha, but she was going to the name of Inuyasha's ex girlfriend. "Great..." she said with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Wonderful! Hair and make-up will take it from here dressing you like a priestess from Feudal Japan and hopefully the other will be here soon and we can get going on filming this!" he exclaimed with excitement.

Kagome kept her smile plastered on her face as she nodded. "Great"

As he walked away Kagome glanced at Shippou who just shrugged. She sighed, time was not on her side, it kept bringing her closer to the inevitable moment of seeing the Takahashi brothers.

"Kagome, it's great to meet you!" said young sophisticated women. "My names Kagura, and I'll be taking care of your hair along with my partner Kanna."

Kagome glanced at the pale girl, who looked no older then 12, with bleach white hair. She didn't say a word to Kagome when Kagura introduced her.

"Shall we get started?" Kagura said pleasantly.

Kagome nodded glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone came in. She turned around, faced the mirror and allowed Kagura and Kanna to begin turning her into a high priestess of Feudal Japan.

**...**

Sango opened the doors to the studio, anticipating to see Kagome first thing, however instead she saw a lot of people hustling past her with props, make-up, wardrobes, clip boards, sound equipment and more. She sighed a sigh of relief, but she knew it would be short lived.

"Wow" Miroku awed the large studio. "This is so cool."

Sango glared at him, "Can you act professional please?"

Miroku laughed, "Sango come on, don't you know who I am?"

Inuyasha glanced around the studio, clearly looking for Kagome. A part of him almost didn't believe she was really going to be in this show, and needed to see her to confirm it. Instead he saw the director walk up to them.

"Wonderful! You're all here!" He exclaimed. "Now we will need to get Inuyasha into make-up and costume and..."

"Hold on just a second." Inuyasha exclaimed. "Make-up?! I ain't no girl!"

The director looked over at Inuyasha, "Well not a whole lot of course."

Inuyasha glared at the director, but Sango gave him a look to tell him to shut up.

"Don't worry, I promise you our make-up artist is a professional and will not make you look like a girl" he said with a short laugh. "Now this scene we will only need Inuyasha, but you are all welcome to stay and watch and get a grasp on the story in action and get to know the team!" He clapped his hands together with enthusiasm. "Head on over to make-up with Kagura and we will get started shortly!"

As the director began walking away Sango turned to face the group, but the first thing she saw was Sesshomaru walking away. "Sesshomaru" Sango called.

Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't turn around as the three of them watched him.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Sango asked.

"No" He said flatly and walked off.

Sango glanced between Miroku and Inuyasha who just shrugged and began walking towards Kagura.

"Well well well... If it isn't Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango..."

The three spun around to be face to face with Aki.

Inuyasha instantly went into defensive mode. "What are you doing here Aki?"

He shrugged with his hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face as he walked towards them. "Just part of my job."

"What job is that? Being a sleazier?" Inuyasha growled.

Aki chuckled, "Come on Inuyasha, you can do better than that."

Inuyasha just stared, a deep growl escaping from his throat.

Aki smirked. "Well then, with that said, I'm going to leave. I got places to be, important people to say. But you can be sure I will be keeping an eye on you." He nodded tipping his hat as he walked by them.

Inuyasha continued to growl until Aki was out of sight. Sango grabbed onto Inuyasha's sleeve and pulled, "Come on Inuyasha, he's gone, let's get to work. Remember, we're getting paid for this."

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes to control himself. He finally nodded and began walking, with Sango and Miroku, towards make-up.

**...**

Kagome sighed opening the door from her dressing room where she changed into her Feudal outfit. She glanced over at Shippou, "I hate this wig" she complained itching it. "The hairs is too long and lose, it's a pian!"

Shippou laughed, "You don't look that different. Your hair is straighter and longer, that's it."

Kagome pulled of the wig and tossed it to Shippou. "I'll put it back on when they start filming." She pulled her hair net off and pins letter her hair fall over her shoulders.

"K..." Shippou said in concern. "Kagura isn't going to be pleased with you. She's going to have to put that all together again."

Kagome shrugged, "I've been waiting around too long with this stupid wig on, they should have done wardrobe first!"

Shippou laughed, "Done complaining yet?"

Kagome sighed. She knew the real reason why she was begin so negative. She glared at Shippou who read right through her. "I'm not prolonging time!" she yelled.

Shippoud laughed. "Whatever you say Kag"

Kagome huffed as she began walking. "And what are up with these pants?! Why are they so long? Aren't I a priestess? Don't I need to chase demons and what not? How can I do that in these long pants?"

Shippou just shook his head as he followed behind her.

Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Oops, I forgot the script."

Shippou stopped behind her as she turned to face him. "Can you get it for me please?"

Shippou smiled, "Sure." He said as he turned and began walking in her dressing room.

Kagome began walking ahead, slowly, trying to waste more time. Though she knew the inevitable was going to happen. She would have to face the brothers.

She continued walking down the plain halls with no one in sight. She stopped for a moment trying to remember her pay back. She glanced down the hall where she could either go left or right. "Hmm... where did I come from again?" she pondered slowly continuing her steps down the hall. She double stepped slightly tripping over her red pant legs. "Damn these things" she said wiggling the bottom out of her sandal. She continued to walk down the hall. "I think it's left..." she said about to turn. Just as she turned she tripped over her pant leg, this time unable to catch herself. "Shit..." she mumbled shutting her eyes tight as she prepared for the impact of the floor. But it never came. Instead she felt strong arms catch her before she hit the ground. She grabbed onto this persons forearm as she opened her eyes and glanced up to see who her saver was. She opened her mouth to utter the words thank you, but the words never escaped her lips as she stared into the pair of amber eyes she was dreading to come in contact with.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure how many actually read the last chapter since it has been so long since I posted, but thank you to anyone who did and is continuing to read this, I appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. On a writer's block, anyone who has some ideas on where they want this to go, shoot me a review!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Moonkitty:** Thanks for the review! Getting your review really gave me hope that there are still people out there reading this story! I'm grateful considering I haven't updated in years! But I'm trying my hardest to keep up with this and at least try and finish this story! Thanks so much again! This chapter came out so quickly because of you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story nor the plot line of the TV show or any songs used.


	8. Chapter 8: Again For the Firs

**Breakaway II**

_**Last Time:**_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother and giving herself up to her mother to help Inuyasha she was sent back to America to be follow her passion as a singer.

**Chapter 8: Again For the First Time  
**

"Stop it!" Inuyasha cried waving Kagura's hands away as she tried put his hair in the hair net to make it easier to place a wig on his head.

She pressed her lips together in a line beginning to get frustrated with him. "Your hair may be the right length, but its black; we need it to be white like the characters!" She complained. "We also need dog ears which are attached to the wig."

Inuyasha growled. He already let her put a little bit of make-up, but a wig was just going to be frustrating and annoying.

Kagura put the wig down and looking around to make sure no one was in hearing range. She bent down and whispered to Inuyasha, "You could take the beads off then we wouldn't have to use the wig." She smirked, "We could have the real thing."

Inuyasha glanced down at his beads, then back up at Kagura. "You can see through them?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No..." she answered. "But you're not the only demon in this modern day world. Or should I say half demon?" she confirmed. "I can smell you, you smell like dog." She finally answered when she saw he was still confused.

He inhaled deeply and began to realize he could smell a faint hint of demon off her. He glanced down at his beads then back up at Kagura. He thought for a moment. He never took his beads off in public. If anyone were to see his dog ears, long nails and fangs there would be chaos. He was always warned against showing his true self, and this would be the first time. Even if it was for a TV show, he could finally feel a sense of freedom from the social constraints of society's expectations.

"Everyone will think you're in costume" Kagura finally said noticing his brain frying.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and nodded. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled his beads off. Suddenly his claws were exposed, his hair bleached white and his ears in clear view.

Kagura smiled, "There we go." She commented. "Now we need to get you dressed!"

The director walked over with a big smile on his face. "Wow Kagura!" he exclaimed looking Inuyasha over. "It's absolutely perfect! It looks so real!" He reached up to touch the ears, but Inuyasha quickly pushed back, a soft growl escaping from him.

The director laughed, "That's perfect Inuyasha! Already in character! This is really going to be amazing!" He nodded and smiled. "We're going to start filming the scene with you bursting into the hut to steal the jewel before we move to central park to get the first scene with Inuyasha and Kikyo in the forest. Our team is there setting everything up to look more Feudal Japan. We'll call you when we're ready and then we'll get the rest of the cast and head over to the park!" He exclaimed beginning to walk off towards the set.

Inuyasha watched as the director walked away. "Kikyo..." he whispered thinking about the past year when the one woman he ever loved left him.

"Inuyasha?" the Sango called.

Inuyasha looked up and zeroed in on her. "What?"

Sango smiled waving, "Ready to start your first scene? They're ready for you!"

Inuyasha sighed pushing himself off from the chair.

Kagura smirked, "break a leg" she commented.

Inuyasha glanced back at her with a weird look. He didn't trust her, something wasn't right with her. "_She's suspicious; I'll have to keep an eye on her_"

He walked up to where Sango and Miroku stood. In front of him stood a hut made out of wood with stones on the roof holding it down. To the side were men dressed in feudal clothing and shoulder length hair tied back holding weapons.

The director walked over to Inuyasha and smiled. "Okay we're going to get a harness on you and we want you to jump and shoot yourself right into the roof of the hut. Slowly get up and smirk as you walk towards the jewel and take it. After that men will burst into the hut. They are professionals so they will not hit you, but pretend you're dodging them and we'll pull on the harness to shoot you out of the hut and then it's going to blow up. And that will be the end of the shot. No talking involved just action."

Inuyasha smirked, "Exactly what I'm good at! But I won't need the harness"

The Director looked at Inuyasha puzzled.

Sango jumped in nervously trying to think of an excuse which did not reveal Inuyashas animal like abilities. "He has umm... he's had... " Sango stuttered.

"Acrobatic training!" Miroku exclaimed.

The Director looked between them, "Okay..." he said. He shrugged his shoulders not bothering to argue.

Inuyasha jumped up to the ceiling and glanced down towards the director. "This okay to start?" he asked.

The Director gave a thumbs up, "Perfect! Just wait till we start rolling!" he exclaimed strolling towards his chair sitting. He took a moment to envision the scene before calling "ACTION!"

With all this strength, Inuyasha launched himself right into the hut shattering the wood into pieces. Incense filled his nose and he slowly stood up straight. He smirked and gave a light chuckle using his sleeve to cover his mouth and nose from the overpowering smell. The camera zoomed in on the jewel as Inuyasha walked over and grabbed the jewel off its holder. Just then the doors burst open and Inuyasha spun around as arrows began flying in his direction. He dodged all of them as they knocked over the fire incense flames licking along the floor around Inuyasha. He quickly bent his knees and launched himself through the other side of the roof soaring in the hair as the hut blew up bellow his feet.

He landed on his feet in front of the Director as the Director smiled and clapped his hands. "Wonderful Inuyasha! That was perfect! It's like you've done this 100 times!"

Inuyasha smirked tossing the jewel in his hand. "It's just instinct."

The Director nodded, "That was brilliant, and I don't think we need to retake it." He nodded replying what was just filmed and smiled in approval. "Yes yes, this is good. Great! We can get ahead of schedule. I'll get someone to find Kagome and well begin heading towards the park" He glanced over towards Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. "You three can head over there now and we will meet you there. There are cars ready to take you outside."

Inuyasha began walking away outside with a smile on his face.

Sango and Miroku ran up to Inuyasha. Miroku smacked him on that back, "That was great Inuyasha! Who knew you could do that!"

Inuyasha punched Miroku in the arm, "You knew..." he said, but the smile stayed on his face "I have to admit... that felt amazing." He exclaimed replying the events in his head. He never felt more free.

Sango smiled pleased that Inuyasha was in a good mood. Suddenly Inuyasha felt more free then he ever felt before. She followed the boys towards the car and sighed. She wondered how long his good mood would last for. As they piled into the car, she took out her phone and texted Sesshomaru where they would be, though she knew it didn't matter. But she wanted to be on the safe side.

"I'm so ready for this next scene!" Inuyasha exclaimed punching his hand into his fist. "Bring it on!"

**...**

Kagomes eyes stared into those amber eyes with she had been dreading on seeing. Now that she was in the moment she froze. She didn't know what to do, or say. She just stared, her eyes wide and her mouth open completely lost for words.

Ironically, Sesshomaru broke the silence. "It's been a while..."

Kagome still stared up at him and blinked a few times, still speechless.

Sesshomaru smirked and lifted her up to a standing position. "Kagome?" he whispered in his deep dark voice.

Still nothing. Kagome's thoughts began racing through her head. She knew she had to say something. But she didn't know what to say, it had been almost two years since she had last seen him. What do you say to someone after two years?

Sesshomaru bent his head down listening carefully for any footsteps approaching. His bangs shield his eyes as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

Kagome's eyes widens as the impact snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up at Sesshomaru but she couldn't see his eyes. For once, she couldn't read him.

His grip tightened around Kagome's arms. She winced feeling the pain, but still didn't say anything. He bent down as his long silver hair fell all around him creating a protective shield around him hiding him from Kagome's glaze. He bit his lip and quickly, before Kagome could react, moved towards her and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome's eyes shot open, instantly she was alert. Her brain immediately instructed her to push away. As her arms rose to his chest to push away her eyes closed and she pressed her lips in response against his. Her brain shut down and she just felt his hard, raw lips against hers. Kagome's hands gripped onto his shirt pulling him closer. His back straightened and he released his grip on her arms and gently wrapped them around her waist bringing her closer to his chest. She opened her mouth inviting Sesshomaru in which he instantly responded to. His grip around her tightened and their kiss deepened.

Kagome couldn't explain it, she knew better, but as she continued to kiss Sesshomaru she began feeling at peace like everything was right. The anxious feelings she's been feeling in her life no longer existed, she felt freer then she ever did. She felt like she escaped from the web of lies circling in her life and this was the only truth in her life.

Sesshomaru's ears perked up hearing faint footsteps approaching them. He pulled away from Kagome's lips but still close enough to feel her breath against his lips. His eyes shifted towards the direction in which he heard the footsteps. His eyes moved to the door next to Kagome and quickly reached over, grabbed the door handle and pushed her inside following after her.

Kagome's eyes blinked trying to adjust to the darkness of the closet Sesshomaru just pushed them into. She glanced up but all she could see was Sesshomaru's silhouette.

Sesshomaru kept Kagome around his arms pressed against his chest as he listened for the footsteps waiting for them to pass them buy. All was silent in the closet as the steps passed, which Kagome assumed was Shippou.

As the steps passed Sesshomaru continued to look at the door. Kagome's head lay on Sesshomaru's chest as she blinked replying the moments which just passed. _'What the heck was I thinking?!' _ She yelled to herself. _'Last time I allowed this to happen Inuyasha walked in!' _Her thoughts traveled to that moment Inuyasha found Kagome in bed with his brother and the horror stricken face he had. It was the last face she ever saw of Inuyasha until last week. Her heart clenched in her chest as it felt the pull between the two brothers.

Sesshomaru's eyes traveled down to Kagome's face. She couldn't see, but Sesshomaru could clearly see in the dark. He studied her frown curious as to what she was thinking, but didn't ask. He just stood in the silence with Kagome in his arms, exactly where he believed she belonged. A small smile came upon his lips. He hadn't felt this content since he spent that night with Kagome two years ago.

Kagome looked up and opened her mouth ready to say something, anything, until she was interrupted by Sesshomaru's phone going off. He shuffled around and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He opened the text from Sango and quickly read it. His lips pressed together annoyed that the moment was ruined by a pointless text.

Right on cue Kagome's phone rang. She reached for it in the large pocket of her priestess outfit and opened a texted for Shippou.

_Where are you?! They're leaving to shoot you scene!_

Kagome smiled, slightly please that she had an excuse to leave and get out of this situation which she still did not know how to handle.

Kagome raised the phone to Sesshomaru's face so he could read it and understand. The less talking the better and that wasn't hard with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just simply nodded and opened the closet door allowing for Kagome to step out first. He stepped out after her and for a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. She glanced down to the floor and whispered, "Good seeing you..." before she turned and walked away from him.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk down the hall and turn the corner. He stood there a moment contemplating the last couple minutes and couldn't help but wonder, what was going to happen now?

**...**

"I'm here!" Kagome yelled jogging slowly down the hall.

Shippou spun around quickly seeing Kagome making her way towards him. He sighed in relief.

"Hey sorry" She said out of breath.

Shippou looked at her puzzled. "Why are you out of breath?" he asked.

She glance up at him, "Because I was jogging to you..." she answered standing up straight.

She glared at her, "K, a jog doesn't make you pant, or make you flustered. What aren't you telling me?"

Kagome waved her hand beginning to walk past him so he can't read her.

Shippou jogged behind her and quickly caught up. "Did you see one of the brothers?" he asked.

Kagome didn't answer, she just continued walking.

"You did..."

Silence

Shippou sighed decided not to ask anything further. Clearly she was not going to tell him anything.

"Ah, Kagome there you are. The whole studio has been looking for you"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and glanced towards the door frame seeing Aki leaning against it with his arms crossed and a sly smirk along his mouth.

Kagome frowned instantly. "What are you doing here Aki?"

He continued to smirk, "Your boss sent me." Clearly referring to Naraku.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "For no reason everything's fine!" she said crossing her arms over her chest beginning to walk past him with Shippou following close behind.

"Mhm" he replied the smirk still on his lips. "Well Naraku was concerned with the distractions you would be facing and asked me to keep things in order."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and glared at him through the side. "What distractions are you referring to?" She asked through her teeth.

Aki continued to keep his composure. "With the Takahashi brothers of course, and lets not forget about Koga tagging a long later, won't that be an interesting site."

Kagome mouth dropped from the shock, but quickly she shut it. "i have no idea what you are referring too."

Aki pushed himself off the wall and continued to smirk. "Kagome, Naraku knows a lot more then you think you allow him to believe." He gestured his hand out to her. "Now let's leave so we can take you to the park immediately. We mustn't look tardy."

Kagome didn't take Akis hand, but walked out the door towards the car. She didn't ask how Aki knew any of this, or frankly how Naraku knew anything. Clearly she wasn't as free and private as she believed to be. She piled into the car with Aki and Shippou and allowed them to take her to central park. She needed to find out how Naraku knew so much and how to stop it. She needed her privacy.

She glanced out the window at the cars racing past her. For now she couldn't worry about it, for now she needed to focus on her next challenge; Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:** w00t, I think that was a good chapter if I don't say so myself. And I think this is my new record, 3 chapters in a little over a week? I would have put this chapter up earlier since I finished it the day after I posted Chapter 7, but I didn't want them to be posted right after the other so I waited a couple days. Ever since I started writing again ideas have started to flow within me so I'm slowly beginning to lose my writers block and always get excited to write the next chapter to next little bit! Good sign means I'll keep going. I know I'll slow down again once school starts up again in September, but hopefully I won't completely stop like I did two years ago! Don't want to lose the last little bit of fans I have left. I also noticed some mistakes in the last two chapters, some typos I made, I apologize I get too excited to post it and rush through the editing... I know it's bad but I think you're all more interested in what's happening in the story. Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Darkness living in Hope: **It really was and evil cliffie. And what's worse is I didn't continue it right from where I left off. I switched over to Inuyasha Sango and Miroku. But least that answered the question on which brother caught her! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review! Made me excited to write this chapter!

**Moonkitty:** I believe you got what you wish for huh? Thanks for another great review! Motivated me to work hard on the Sess/Kag moment. So really that moment is dedicated to you. Maybe more to come in the future! Thanks for reviewing again and for continuing to read the story!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story nor the plot line of the TV show or any songs used.


	9. Chapter 9: Together Again

**Breakaway II**

_**Last Time:**_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother and giving herself up to her mother to help Inuyasha she was sent back to America to be follow her passion as a singer.

**Chapter 9: Together Again**

Inuyasha stepped out of the car and glanced around at his surroundings. Aside from the hustle and bustle of people and cars behind him, the park was beautiful with the trees, the water, the beautiful gardens. He felt a clam being here that he couldn't understand.

"Inuyasha! Wonderful you're here" the director called while walking towards him. "Still waiting on Kagome but I hear she is on her way, shall I take you to set and explain the scene to you?"

Inuyasha sternly nodded in response ignoring the one word that has been haunting him. As he followed the director he glanced back at his friends Sango and Miroku to make sure they were following.

Miroku followed alongside Sango. He took in the beautiful surroundings around him while walking through the park, but his thoughts couldn't help but travel to his cousin.

"How do you think this is going to go?"

Miroku glanced at his friend and shrugged, "I don't know." He replied honestly. "Either very well of horrible wrong." He said in a worried tone. He stared at his silver haired friend walking in front of him and sighed. "As long as Inuyasha can keep himself together, I think it will be fine."

Sango nodded in agreement. "What about Kagome?"

Miroku smiled, "Oh Kagome is great at being professional when the time calls for it. That's why she is a good actress. After all, she fooled them before when she pretended to not be their childhood friend."

"Yeah I guess you right…."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Sango felt a presence beside her. She turned to see who her mysterious neighbour was and was not surprised to see Sesshomaru. "Finally decided to join us hum?"

Sesshomaru nodded in silence.

Miroku bent forward to look around Sango at Sesshomaru. "Where were you?"

He didn't answer.

Miroku sighed beginning to slow his pace as they had reached the set.

Inuyasha looked at his soundings as the director began explaining the scene.

"We last left off with the shrine exploding. First shot is going to be you soaring over the village with the jewel in your hand; you will say your lines as you soar in the, land, run jump over that edge towards the tree. This is where Kagome will come in and shoots the arrow at you, to which it will pierce your chest, you let go of the jewel say your line as you begin to fall into a deep sleep. Got it?"

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's name trying hard not to think about it. He took the script out of the director's hands to look at his lines. _Simple_ he thought and nodded. "Yep I think so."

"Great" he waved his hand calling over his staff. "We're going the shoot the first scene of you soaring threw the air while we wait for Kagome. Do you want the harness in this shot?"

Inuyasha scoffed with a smirk shoving the script into someone's hand. "Let's go" he said as he walked to his position. He bent his knees a few times preparing for his jump. Someone came up to him and handed him the jewel. He grabbed it and waved over at the director. "When you're ready!"

The director nodded, sat in his chair, focused his camera and he prepared for this scene. "Action!" he called.

Inuyasha jumped at an angel and soared through the air and twirled "So there" he said repeating his lines. He held the jewel tightly in his hand as he looked at it and repeated his lines. "Finally a way for me to become all demon at last." He bent his knees to gather momentum before he landed. He jumped over the ledge with speed to which the director replied with "CUT!"

Inuyasha stopped and began walking towards the director's chair. "How was that."

"Great!" he replied reviewing the shot. I want to take it a few more times and try out different angels if that's okay?"

Inuyasha tossed the jewel in his hand and smirked. "Sure lets go"

Miroku watched as his friend redo the scene and turned to Sango. "I think he's enjoying this too much."

Sango smiled, "I agree, but it's good to see him so full of life again."

Miroku nodded, "He doesn't have to hide himself." He replied.

Kagome stepped out of the can and quickly scanned around for any silver haired men she may recognize.

"Kags?"

Kagome looked back as Shippou emerged from the slick black car. "You okay? What are you looking for?"

Kagome smiled sweetly and shook her head. "Nothing." She replied as calmly as possible.

Shippou studied her for a moment before shrugging. "Alright well let's get you over to Kagura to put your wig on before we get you to set.

As Kagome sat in the chair as Kagura fiddled with her hair she contemplated on the events to come. How was everything going to go? Can Inuyasha and she really play opposite to each other? What about Sesshomaru? Suddenly Kagomes mind traveled to the incident she had just experienced with Sesshomaru and instantly her fingers touched her lips. '_Oh my gosh what did I do?_' she pondered.

"Who are you thinking of?"

Kagome jumped and turned her head to face Kagura. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Kagura smirked, "You're thinking of someone, your cheeks flushed red really fast."

Kagome eyes quickly turned away, "No one." she lied.

Kagura shrugged leaving it at that as Kagome wondered if it was that noticeable and what it meant. '_Why am I still thinking about it?_' she wondered replaying the kiss in her head. His soft lips pressed against hers with such desire. She could feel the heat radiating from him. Connecting them once again as they did two years ago. '_Why?_' she questioned herself again.

"Kagome?!"

Kagome jumped and glanced over to the director walking towards her. "Are you ready?"

Kagome gulped for a moment and glimpsed down and the script sitting in her lap. She glanced quickly over the words and the actions that were being directed to her. She turned her head up to face the director who finally reached her. "We're all waiting for you on set to shoot the next scene."

Kagome peered behind the director and could see in the faint distance a silver haired demon standing in an all red suit. He laughed seemingly from a joke Miroku, who was standing in front of him, just posed. Suddenly Kagome saw him stop in the middle of his laugh sniffing in the hair. He looked around until his golden eyes locked onto hers in the far distance. She instantly jumped and froze in place unblinking as his eyes peered into hers. Memories of her and Inuyasha traveled through her mind, the first time they met, the first time she saw him with Kikyo, all the times as a child they shared together. Suddenly, he pushed Miroku and Sango to the side and began walking towards her.

'_Oh god oh god oh god_' she kept repeating in her mind. She panicked glancing down at her trembling hands wondering what he was going to say, better yet what she was going to say. She looked up, him only a few steps away. The panic grew as she clenched her teeth and held her breath in fear of what he was going to say.

Inuyasha finally reached her and instantly his head went down looking everywhere but her face. His nose twitched as he looked annoyed, he kicked his shoeless feet and finally spoke, "Hey."

Kagome sat in her chair and breathed out and took deep breath before replying. "Hey"

The director smiled, "Two minutes and we'll start the next shot." He instructed as he walked off.

Kagura looked between the two and sensed her time to walk away as she dragged Kanna with her to look at another actors costume.

Inuyasha still didn't look down at her. The silence grew thick around them as each thought to themselves what to say next.

Kagome clenched her hands together and finally broke the silence. "Inuyasha I'm sorr-"

"Don't."

Kagome was taken back and looked at his face. It was stern and serious as he stared at her. "Don't say it." He demanded. "I don't want to hear it."

Kagome gulped and bit her lip. She quickly looked away from him afraid anything else she would say would be shut down.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed as he brushed his hair back. His stance relaxed, he closed his eyes and said, "Look, we're in this together now and I want to keep this job. So I'm leaving what's in the past." He paused and growled quietly taming the anger that was boiling up within him as the memory of her in his brother's bed formed in his mind and his heart shattering. "But do not expect us to be friends, I don't care what Miroku or Sango want for the group or what they think." He paused for a second scratching his head. "I don't particularly like being friends with liars" he scowled referring to Kagome keeping her identity from him two years ago when she returned to Tokyo.

Kagome continued to chew on her lip, not brave enough to look at him. She simply nodded in agreement to his demands. At least he was being civil and not causing a scene, that was more then she could as for.

Inuyasha nodded, "Right," he turned and began to walk away from her as he called, "see you on set."

Kagome closed her eyes trying to hold from the tears from coming. The image of Inuyasha's shocked and heartbroken face appeared to her mind.

"Kagome?" a soft voice came.

She peaked, but she didn't need to. She knew that voice anywhere. Before she could say her cousins name his arms were around her. "You okay?" Miroku asked stroking her hair.

Kagome gulped the tears back refusing to cry as she nodded. She glanced up to see Inuyasha back reaching Sango and Sesshomaru, whose Amber eyes her on her and she instantly knew he wanted to come over and be the one comforting her. She closed her eyes and thanked Sesshomaru that he knew better then to act on his instincts. He clearly heard the conversation with his demon ears and knew him being at her side would cause more tension between Inuyasha and her, which would make it more difficult to work together.

Miroku released Kagome and smiled at his cousin. "Do you think you can do this?" he asked.

She took a deep breath before nodding, "I got this." She said.

Miroku stood up and held his hand out for his cousin. "Shall we?"

Kagome took his hand and they walked together on set.

As they walked Miroku look to her, "At least he didn't flip out." He commented.

Kagome nodded, "Better than nothing I suppose." She replied.

They both safely reached the director who gathered everyone around the explain the scene.

"First we're starting with Kagome, as Kikyo, bleeding, almost to death, as she shoots the arrow. We'll cut from there where in the next scene Inuyasha will be flying in front the this tree and out professionals will shoot an arrow at him which will pierce him to the tree. Don't worry Inuyasha we will be placing a vest under your costume so you won't feel a thing."

Inuyasha scoffed, "I'm not afraid of a little arrow."

The director smiled and nodded, "Inuyasha when you are pierced, the Shikon Jewel will go flying from your hands as you try and reach for it. Then you will say your lines before falling into a deep sleep. Then it will be all on you Kagome. Got it?"

Everyone nodded as they ran to their places. Kagome stood in the spot with her bow and arrow in hand as she prepared to be someone else.

"Ready Kagome?" the director called.

She nodded taking a deep breath as she heard the director call action. "INUYASHA!" she called in a slightly deeper voice than her own as she strung her bow. The camera came flying towards her as her eyes narrowed in anger and she released the arrow. It flew towards the tree where Inuyasha would shortly be and hit dead center. Kagome stood there as the fans flew wind in her hair the bow vibrating in her hand as the director quickly took the shot of her after Inuyasha was pierced and before he falls into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha stared in amassment while the vest was being placed under his shirt and was astonished in the anger that was radiating just from the look in her eyes. Miroku wasn't kidding, she was good at acting.

Miroku clapped, "Amazing!" he commented.

Sango smiled and nodded in agreement while Sesshomaru cracked a smirk. He wasn't surprised at the talent Kagome had.

"Wow!" the director called as he flew out of his chair. "That was stupendous Kagome! Even I was scared from how angry you looked. You really captured Kikyo's character in that moment, the anger and betrayal she felt from her one true love."

Kagome snapped out of character and stared at the arrow lodged deep into the tree. How was she able to shoot so straight?

"Alright Inuyasha you're up."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he prepared to fly in front of the tree. He stood in his spot where he planned to launch himself. He took a breath reviewing his lines and picturing the scene in his head.

"Action."

Inuyash launched himself and soared through the air passing the tree and instantly the professional archer shot him in the chest. He scoffed from the impact as he let the Shikon Jewel go. His eyes widened as it left his hands and fell to the grown. He closed his eyes preparing to utter his lines. "Ki-Kikyo…How could… I thought…" he said as he helped his hand out. Then slowly his hand fell to his side as he acted like he fell into a deep sleep.

"CUT!" the director called. "Wonderful Inuyasha." He quickly replayed it as the staff helped Inuyasha down from the tree.

Kagome watched as they let him down and had to admit, Inuyasha was a lot better than she expected. Considering this was his first acting job, he was doing extremely well. She didn't think he had it in him, only because he had a temper and it was difficult to control and that was a large portion of acting; control over your body and your emotion.

"Wonderful, Kagome you're up next for Kikyo's death scene!"

Kagome nodded walking to the place where she had just been. She held her bow and arrow as she prepared for her death scene.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as his eyes traveled over to Kagome. "Death scene?" he wondered.

Sango nodded, "Yes Inuyasha didn't you read the script?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Yeah, my part."

Sango shook her head. "The character of Inuyasha and Kikyo is a tragic love story of two star crossed lovers pit against each other. Notice the blood on the costume? It was cause by Inuyasha and with her last strength she seals Inuyasha in a deep sleep and destroys the Shikon Jewel in order to fulfill her duty as its protector."

Inuyasha listened intently but couldn't help but think about his Kikyo who died two years ago. He knew it wasn't the same thing, but it felt real enough.

"Action!"

Kagome grunted and stumbled towards the Jewel sitting on the dirty ground leaving a trail of blood. She dropped her bow as she kneeled in front of the Jewel. She shut her eyes tight expression the pain that was overwhelming her. Villagers started running towards her as well as a little girl playing Kikyos younger sister Kaede. "Big sister" the little girl cried as she knelt beside her sister. "Lady Kikyo, that wound" the villagers said in concern. "You're hurt really badly" the little cry continued.

Kagome looked at the Jewel and repeated her lines, "I forgot who I… and now see what…all for this, the Sacred Jewel which…" Kagome grunted in pain as she squeezed the Jewel tightly in her hand.

Kaede put her arms out to her sister. "You're in pain let someone…"

"I won't feel it much longer" Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru growled.

Sango glanced over at her former lover and wondered why he growled. She looked at Miroku who was staring at Inuyasha who has the identical expression to his brother. Sango watched Kagome's performance and wondered if they started believing that she truly was in pain.

Kagome handed the Jewel to her sister, "And so I give you this to you." The camera got close to Kagome showing the Jewel and Kaede's worried face. "The Shikon no Tama" Kagome continued. "Which you much burn with my body." The camera quickly spun to face Kagome as she began to say her final lines. "It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it." She held the Jewel close to her chest as her eyes began to close from the pain. She gave one final quiet grunt of pain before relaxing her muscles and falling over as her little sister cried "Sister Kikyo… SISTER KIKYO!"

Instantly Inuyasha used his demonic speed to catch Kagome before she hit the ground. Kagome opened her eyes curious as to why she didn't hit the pavement only to be met with Inuyasha's amber eyes. Kagome's eye's widened as she stared. Her heart began to beat fast before Inuyasha whispered; "Kikyo." Kagome snapped out of it, pushed him off her and stood up.

The director began walking over. "Inuyasha what was that?"

Inuyasha glanced up at the director and was lost for words. He looked down at the ground seeing the fake blood on his hands and didn't know what excuse to give as to why he came rushing over. He truly thought in that moment Kikyo was dying, but not his past love Kikyo, but the Kikyo in the story. What he couldn't understand though, was why he cared if the Kikyo in the story died. He shook his head trying to straighten it out.

Kagome glanced at Miroku and Sango and found Sesshomaru already half way toward her stopped in the middle. '_Was he going to rush over too?_' she wondered.

Sango quickly ran over towards the director already forming an excuse in her head. "Inuyasha!" she called. The director turned towards Sango as she began apologizing. "Sorry, he's been trying method acting to improve his skills and I suppose embodying the real character of Inuyasha, if he was not sleeping at the tree, he would rush over to his love."

The director nodded and patted Inuyasha on the back. "I'm glad you really understand Inuyasha's character. But next time please try and stay out of the shot." He smiled sincerely as Inuyasha nodded in reply. "Perfect, Kagome let's take it from your last line."

Kagome nodded walking to her place to repeat the scene.

Inuyasha walked back to Miroku and on the way met up with Sesshomaru who commented, "Did you run because of Kagome? Or Kikyo?"

Inuyasha scoffed without replying as he continued walking towards his friends. Miroku patted him on the back, "You good?"

Once Kagome redid her scene, she walked over to where Shippou was standing with her water bottle. She gulped it down as the director replayed the scenes.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome and Shippou. Sango ran over and held her hand out to Kagome. Kagome blinked unexpectedly. Considering everything Sango went through because of Kagome she didn't expect to be so nice to Kagome, although she didn't leave on a bad terms with Sango.

"Good job Kagome" Sango said smiling waiting for Kagome to take her hand.

Kagome reached out and shook it. "Thank you…" she replied uncertain on how to take this kindness.

Miroku came around and patted his cousin on the back. "Wonderful job cousin!"

Kagome smiled sincerely at her cousin Miroku. "It was a shot scene." She commented.

Inuyasha's arms were crossed over his chest as he scoffed. "Meh, it wasn't that spectacular."

Kagome glared at him, "Oh and you did so much better." She spat at him.

Inuyasha growled, "Are you stupid? I didn't have to retake my scene like you did!" he yelled back.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "That's because you messed up my scene!"

Inuyasha took a step closer, "Oh sure blame it on me!"

Kagome reciprocated his movements, "I had more lines to memorise, unlike you. Not like your brain can remember that much anyway."

Inuyasha growled as he peered into Kagome brown eyes. Her sweet sent hit his nose hard and he blinked for a moment realizing how close they were. He took a step back, "Whatever" he commented as he began walking away.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as she watched as her dear old friend walk away from her. She sighed wondering if anything would ever be normal between them again.

Sesshomaru watched his brother walk away and shook his head. He understood what his brother felt; the betrayal he still harboured inside for the girl he loved and how difficult it was to be around her while he harboured his anger. The tug of war between the love for her and the anger every moment he spent around her.

The director walked over to the group cheerfully. "You guys can break for lunch." He said as he passed them. "We'll resume shoot at 1:00PM."

Sango bowed in thanks then stood up and looked at her friends. "Well shall we head for lunch?" she asked.

Kagome glanced between them and turned to Shippou. "Umm…" she began, "I think Shippou and I have a meeting to go to actually, but uh next time?"

Sango turned to Miroku and shrugged, "Sure."

Miroku hugged his dear cousin and patted her on the shoulder. "See you at one."

Kagome nodded and waved as Sango and Miroku walked away. She stopped waving a moment when she noticed Sesshomaru was standing next to her. She glanced in his direction with a puzzled look on her face. "Um… Sesshomaru?"

His eyes shifted to her and calmly stared without saying a word.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pointed to Sango and Miroku who had just left. "They went that way"

Sesshomaru didn't move. Kagome stood there staring at him waiting for an answer. He slowly closed his eyes before replying, "I'm coming with you."

Kagome glared at the silver haired man. "But I said…"

"I know when you lie." Sesshomaru simply replied.

Kagome peered at him for a minute longer before sighing realizing she didn't have a choice. "Shippou shall we change?"

Shippou nodded and began leading the way to her change room and Sesshomaru followed behind.

Inuyasha glanced back watching Sesshomaru follow behind Kagome silently. He looked down to his feet as he continued walking his heart tightened in his chest. His hand clenched in a fist as he bit his lip holding in the anger that was beginning to boil up. Suddenly the memories from the night began to return from two years ago.

_He stopped in front of his brother's door. Kagome's scent was the strongest here… almost as if she were… He put his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly opening the door._

_What he saw was something he never imagined he'd see, not in his many years of knowing Kagome, even the Kyoko he knew… it didn't make sense. Sesshomaru and Kagome in his bed, sleeping together their clothes scattered on the dark floor. No it wasn't possible… it couldn't be possible his brother sleeping with the woman he loved. Not now… not when he just remembered her, when he finally found her, when he finally discovered she wasn't dead, that she was alive._

The image of Kagome in his brothers bed was permanently burned in his brain. He never fully forgave his brother in the past two years, but he was able to be civil with him. After all he was his brother and his band mate; he didn't have much of a choice.

Miroku watched his silver haired friend carefully deciphering his face. The anger and sorrow clearly pasted across Inuyashas face. He sighed glancing at Sango who read the same thing. Clearly the love Inuyasha was harbouring for Kagome was still evident in the young half demon.

Kagome emerged from the tent with her dark blue tight jeans and a plane navy blue t-shirt. She sighed glancing up to see only Sesshomaru standing there and her dear friend Shippou gone. "Where's Shippou?" she questioned as she walked up to Sesshomaru.

He shrugged in response.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the demon. He was clearly lying, but she knew better not to bother asking. She rolled her eyes and began walking past him towards a restaurant for lunch.

As they walked in silence, Kagome's mind raced on what to do. She couldn't be alone with Sesshomaru, but it seemed as though she didn't have much of a choice. Why did he want to go for lunch with her anyways? He wasn't the best conversation starter. Either way, what were they going to talk about? It had been two years, and back then they had… _'Oh God'_ Kagome thought thinking of the intimate moment they spent together in his room that night. Followed by Inuyashas entrance. Kagome's head went down as she watched her feel. _'Inuyasha'_ she thought. His pained face still haunted her every night the face of betrayal cause by her.

"Kagome"

Kagome jumped hearing her name. She glanced up at Sesshomaru who was pointing to a recusant. "Here?" he asked.

Kagome nodded beginning to head into the restaurant. They were seated on the outside patio and handed menus. As they looked over the menus, the silence seemed to thicken between them. She knew this was normal around him, but she couldn't help feeling award as time passed with no words being spoken. Once the orders were taken and the menus retrieved, they sat in front of each other with no words being spoken. Kagome glanced down at the table wondering what to say. Be normal? Or bring up the past. That seemed to be the only two options, but what was the correct one?

" Why didn't you stay?"

Kagome was taken back from the sudden serious question. Clearly Sesshomaru wanted to get straight down to business.

"I had no choice" She replied while avoiding his eyes. She fiddled with the napkin on her lap, twirling it around her fingers in hopes that the conversation would end there but clearly he was waiting for more of an answer than that. She sighed as her memories began to surround her. "It was the deal I made with my mother to help save your father." She began. "When I performed with my dancers to distract Totosei in order to get the jewel to save your father's life, my mother is what made that possible. In return I was to come back here."

"Why"

Kagome bite her lip as she shrugged. "To be honest, I never understood why she wanted me here. At first I thought it was because she wanted to be in control. But when I'm here I barely see or hear from her. Than I thought it was to keep an eye on me, but she has the resources to track me down and keep an eye on me wherever I go, that was clear from Aki showing up in Japan two years ago. Now, I just don't know."

"Don't you want to?"

The food came as the question lingered. They began eating which game Kagome a chance to think.

She took a sip of her lemon water before replying. "I do, but I think I'm afraid to know the answer." She replied. "I, sort of, have my freedom. She leaves me alone, for the most part and I'm afraid if I go digging I will lose what I have."

Sesshomaru stared for a moment and replied, "You don't seem free at all to me."

Kagome finally looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity shining through. He cared for her freedom and she realized that was all she wanted. Freedom.

Kagome didn't know what to say to that. He was right, and she knew it. She just didn't have the courage or strength to change that.

**A/N:** I know it's been a while. Got distracted with things. Finally almost done university and in return I get a broken heart Sucks but life moves on. Long chapter. Don't know if there are any more readers out there, but if there are here you go!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Moonkitty:** Thanks for still reviewing everytime! I appreciate it! You motivate me to put out a chapter. Even if theres only one reader left, I will continue! Thanks for the support. Hope you are enjoying it still!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story nor the plot line of the TV show or any songs used.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**Breakaway II**

_**Last Time:**_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother and giving herself up to her mother to help Inuyasha she was sent back to America to be follow her passion as a singer.

**Chapter 10: Memories**

The serious questions stopped after that and, for the most part, the rest of the meal continued on in silence. Despite the silence, Kagome preferred it that way. She didn't know what else to say to Sesshomaru. What happened back in Tyoko, she left there when she came here. She had moved on from the Takahashi brothers, and now here they were turning her life upside down again. She sighed as the plates were taken and their table cleaned. This filming project was exciting for her. She was ready to move on from music and try something new. Now her world was being shifted from their presence in her life again. For the moment, she needed to figure out how to get past the afternoon when Koga showed up.

"Shall we?"

Sesshomaru's voice snapped her from her thoughts as she nodded, stood up and began following Sesshomaru back to the set. Her mind drifted to Inuyasha as she watched Sesshomaru walk a head of her. What could Inuyasha be thinking at this very moment…

Inuyasha sat in the chair and stared off to the side as his friends Sango and Miroku continued to chatter on about nonsense. Throughout their whole lunch break she never left his thoughts. The moment she acted out her death scene all he remembered was his heart stopping. The anger and hurt he felt had left him within that instant and all that mattered was her life. She shook his head reminding himself it was simply and act, and he reacted as the character of Inuyasha would. That was all it was.

Suddenly her scent hit his nose. He immediately looked up to see his brother walking towards them, but no sign of her. He glared at his brother seeing the smirk come upon his face. That was all he needed to see to confirm his suspicion that his brother was with her.

"Ah Sesshomaru, welcome back" Miroku commented as Sesshomaru approached them.

Sesshomaru just nodded in response as he reached his destination.

Inuyasha glared at his brother before turning and walking away.

Miroku's head followed Inuyasha's movements, watching as he left them. His blinked a few times puzzled on the sudden mood change. Then just shrugged deciding Inuyasha was just being that; Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked away from the group unable to stand the scent radiating from his brother. It reminded him of walking into Sesshomarus room discovering the two of them together. For weeks that room smelt like her, it haunted him even after she left. He growled from the memory. Her scent was still swirling around him, why couldn't it leave him alone.

"Oof"

Without hesitation Inuyasha's arm flew out to catch the falling victim he bumped into. His amber eyes peered into familiar brown eyes. He would have been surprised but at this point it shouldn't be. It seems they were always running into each other.

"Sorry" He muttered as he set her up right.

Kagome brushed herself off before shaking her head. "Wasn't paying attention." She replied. "My fault." She paused and waited to see if he would say anything else. He simply looked away avoiding eye contact.

Kagome sighed and turned to begin walking when a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving forward. She turned confused at Inuyasha's impulsive action.

Inuyasha stared at his hand wrapped around her wrist and blinked. He lifted his head to see her puzzled face staring at him, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"Umm..." he quickly let go and threw his hands in the air in an innocent action. He turned around facing his back to her. He didn't need her studying his face as he masked his emotion. His blank brain scrambled for something to say. He quickly took a step away from her and settled for a wave. "See you on set." Were the words he quickly came up with before walking off.

Kagome rubbed her hand over her wrist wondering what that was about. Inuyasha was not the type to act that way. She turned and looked back in hopes that he was going to turn around and say something. However, he continued walking away. Kagome began walking to her change room and her mind wandered to the memories that swirled around in her brain of him:

_Kagome watched his face closely. She heard his grammar mistake and inside smiled. It was truly the same old Inuyasha. But this wasn't a time for thinking of the past. She continued to watch his face and once again guilt came. Everything was her fault. It was her fault that Inuyasha lost control. She deserved it, he didn't have to apologies, she did. She got what was coming to her. "No, I'm sorry." She finally said. She could feel his eyes on her and continued. "I-I…" she choked on her words tears filling her eyes. She blinked d a few times. "I-It wasn't you fault w-with the Kik-" Instantly, Inuyasha was at her side with a finger over her lips cutting her off. He didn't need to hear the name. He didn't want to risk anything happening, especially with Kagome in the room alone._

_All of a sudden his mind wasn't thinking straight and he was acting on impulse. He was at eye level with her. He removed his finger and stroked a tear away._

_Kagome's eye widened feeling his thumb grace against her check. She could hear her pulse racing faster and faster. She closed her eyes and pulled back._

_Inuyasha blinked a few times as his hand dropped beside him. He looked at Kagome then closed his eyes. He stood up then walked towards the door frame and stopped. "I know what happened on Friday. Miroku told me so don't worry about it okay?" Then without looking back, he left the room._

Kagome closed her eyes holding the tears back from the memory. Kikyo had just died, from saving her, and Inuyasha transformed into his demon form and attacked Kagome because of the rage nourished by his broken heart over the death of his lover Kikyo. He blamed her for it, and to this day, Kagome still blamed herself.

"Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes and realized she was walking the whole time straight to her fitting room. There stood Shippo with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh Shippo!" Kagome said as she wiped the tear that was about to escape.

"You okay?" He asked walking to her side and placing an arm around her.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but I'm just wondering…"

Shippo looked at her with his puzzled gaze again as she moved from his arm to stand in front of him.

"What exactly happened to you at lunch?"

Shippo chuckled, "I'm sure whatever you thought happened, is exactly what happened."

Kagome sighed, "Sesshomaru?"

Shippo smiled and nodded.

Kagome shook her head. "You fail as a personal bodyguard." She commented as she walking into her room, behind the curtain and began changing into her new modern day school girl costume consisting of a green skirt; white shirt with red scarf paired with bleach white knee high socks and brown loafer shoes.

Shippo scoffed as he followed her into the room. "Have you seen Sesshomaru? He could kill me with one hit."

Kagome peeked out from behind the curtain, "You are demon too Shippo."

"SHH! This room could be bugged."

Kagome rolled her eyes and returned to changing.

"I'm not that kind of demon, I explained to you already I'm…"

"Yes yes I know, the trickster kind, not the blood thirsty killing kind."

"Hey, there is a reason my kind survived, we played it safe!" Shippo commented his pride beginning to get the best of him. "We were fun loving demons."

"Not so fun loving if you're tricking people."

"Yeah well…. We're still here today!"

Kagome laughed as she pulled the curtain and stepped out. "Yes Shippo."

"Ready I assume?"

Kagome nodded, "Let's do this."

They walked out of the room towards the set as Shippo handed her the script to review her lines. "They're taping the scene when you first enter the feudal era and see Inuyasha at the tree."

Kagome glanced over the lines and prompts and nodded, "So my first encounter with Inuyasha as Kagome."

"Kagome!" The director walked up to them and smiled, "Welcome back. So we're going to jump ahead a little and shoot you climbing out of the well and into the feudal era and exploring it. Then we'll bring Inuyasha in to finish the scene."

Kagome nodded, "Sure, lead the way!"

Inuyasha frowned as he sat in the chair as patiently as he could to allow Kagura to do her work. "Is make up really necessary?"

Kagura scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Really Inuyasha are you that stupid?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagura rolled her eyes and push him down in his seat. "Suck it up or quit, this is part of your job."

Sango walked up sweetly and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, just relax it won't take up so much time."

"Feh, this is stupid, I'm a demon I don't need makeup."

Sango's eyebrows narrowed as she attempted to control her anger. "Inuyasha…" She said between gritted teeth.

Inuyasha gulped. "Um… Sango…"

"Sit down, shut up, and take it like a man!"

Inuyasha looked the other away avoiding her eye as he nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat.

Kagura smirked, "Good. Besides in this scene you will be sleeping, I need to create that illusion."

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha replied back as Kagura continued to brush foundation on Inuyasha's cheek. "Where's Miroku and Sesshomaru?"

"Watching Kagome." Sango replied. "She's taping a few scenes before your scene together."

"Which scene is that…" Inuyasha asked.

Sango looks over and him and glared. "Are you kidding me Inuyasha? Do you ever read the script?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Didn't Kagura say I was sleeping? What do I need to read the script for that?"

Sango sighed, "Do you know why you're asleep? The meaning of the moment between these two characters you need to project that in your acting."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sleeping is sleeping."

Sango sighed, "Just look like your sleeping peacefully and don't move."

Kagura clapped her hands. "Alright you're done, go."

Inuyasha immediately jumped out of the chair and walked with Sango towards a very large tree. Two men came up to Inuyasha and Sango and explained that they were going to wrap vines around Inuyasha to create the illusion he had been sleeping there for fifty years. Inuyasha nodded and complied with the men as they set up the scene.

Inuyasha stood against the tree watching as the director began walking towards them with his camera crew along with a cute girl in a school outfit. He blushed realizing it was Kagome he just thought looked cute. He quickly shook his head trying to get the image out from his mind.

The director walked up to where Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. "It's looking great." He began before calling out some suggestions for the men to make. "How are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged, as much as he could consider he was tide tightly to the tree. "Just hanging around."

The director chuckled. "Great, this will probably be the last scene we do for today with you. We want to finish some of Kagome's scenes in the city before the sun leaves us for the day."

"Okay" Inuyasha replied. This was probably going to be the easiest scene in the world.

"Alright we're going to get started. Kagome you're going to enter from the bush and just follow the script."

Kagome nodded taking her place behind the bush.

The director took his place behind the camera. He situated himself comfortably and called out a few orders before yelling "ACTION!"

Kagome pushed through some bushes. She smiled thinking she was home. The camera zoomed in to the side of her face as her expression change from excitement to wonder as her character sees, for the first time, Inuyasha.

The camera moves behind Kagome to take in a full view of Kagome looking up at Inuyasha pinned to the tree.

"Is that a… boy?" Kagome says softly.

The camera zooms in to Inuyasha's peaceful sleeping face as the fans begin to blow wind through his hair. The camera shows the arrow pinned to his chest and zooms in to show his face again.

The camera zooms out as Kagome begins to climb the vines towards the sleeping Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could hear Kagome climbing the vine. Her scent became stronger as she got closer. He hadn't read the script and therefore didn't know what Kagome's actions were, all he knew was he was to stay sleeping. That's what he planned to do.

"Hey there…" Kagome said as she began to walk closer. "Watcha doing?" she asked as she got closer to him.

Inuyasha listened for her to say another line but she didn't. He felt her movement as her hand went up to his dog ears. He sensed her movement more, but no lines. He wondered what was going on until he felt her hands rub his ears.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome quickly jumped back, lost her footing and fell of the vine onto the ground. "Oww…" Kagome moaned as she rubbed her butt. "What the heck was that for?!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha growled trying to move forward but was still pinned down from the vines. "You touched my ears!" He yelled.

Kagome glared at him. "You're not supposed to be able to feel it they're not real!" Kagome knew they were real, but she had to keep his cover since he was clearly blowing it.

Inuyasha was about to yell back when he realized that he wasn't. These ears were supposed to be fake dog ears on his head. He growled, "Still! You don't go around touching peoples ears! That's just weird!"

Kagome stood up, he hands rolled up into a fist as she stomped her way back up the vine. "It's not me stupid! I'm acting as Kagome's character! That's what she does when she first sees you, she is curious about your ears, it's something she's never seen before!" She yelled as she poked his chest.

"Well your character is an idiot!" He shouted back his head moving forward, inches away from her.

"EXCUSE ME?"

Sango smacked her hand against her forehead as Inuyasha continued to make a fool of himself. She walked over to her friend as she called out, "Inuyasha! That's why I told you to read over the script, to know what to expect from your apposing actress!"

Inuyasha growled, "No one asked you Sango!"

"CUT!" The director called. He walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and laughed. "Although you indeed grasped the characters and their relationship, it's the wrong scene. Inuyasha you need to be asleep while Kagome touches the ears. Then our trained archers are going to come and threaten Kagome to get away as they shoot arrows at her."

Inuyasha turned his head, "Fine, let's do this."

The director nodded and went back to his place. "Alright Kagome, from the ear part."

Inuyasha took a moment to compose himself as he tried his best to ignore the fact that his ears were about to be molested.

Kagome reached up and began rubbing his ears. It reminded her of the first time they met as children. She wanted so badly to rub his ears.

Inuyasha was nervous when he felt her touch his ears, but suddenly he began to feel clam as her delicate hands caressed his dog ears. He felt at peace, he felt serenity, he felt at harmony. His minded also traveled to the first time she touched his ears as a child. The first time he was able to be true to someone about his identity as a demon. He never had to hide with her, she was the first girl that he could be himself with.

Kagome removed her hands from his ears, turned sideways and sighed. "Now that that's out of my system." She said her line from memory.

Instantly the camera moved to where the trained archers were. "Get away from there!" They said as they shot their arrows. The camera followed the arrows to Kagome and Inuyasha as she instantly pressed herself against Inuyasha's chest and shut her eyes as she let out a small yelp. She turned her head and said "huh?" as she watched the archers run towards her.

Inuyasha felt her warm body pressed against him and suddenly his heart beat began to speed up. They had never been pressed so close to each other and now that they were caused heart to race. The feelings he held back began to bubble up as the scent from her hair washed up into his nose. In that moment, he wanted to rip the vines apart and wrap his arms around her and save her from the arrows being shot at her. He wanted to kill and man who would threaten her and most of all he wanted to take her away and- _'What is wrong with me!' _Inuyasha yelled to himself. _'why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel the sudden urge to protect her?'_ he wondered as the director called cut.

Kagome peeled herself from Inuyasha, immediately turned around and climbed down from the vine trying to get away from Inuyasha as quickly as possible. Her hand moved up to her heart as she clenched the red ribbon she was wearing. She bit her lip trying to calm herself. The moment she broken out of character, everything hit her at once like a wave. She didn't realize how close their bodies were, she was too busy acting in the moment.

"Wonderful!" The director called after reviewing the shot. "It looks perfect to me, I don't think we will need to take another shot. We will meet you at the shrine Kagome for out next shoot, give us some time to set everything up."

Kagome nodded and waved the director goodbye. Within seconds she felt a presence behind her and she knew it was him.

"You did well." Inuyasha commented.

Kagome turned around and gazed into his amber eyes searching for something. She didn't know what, maybe confirmation that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. But it was empty, blank, exposing nothing.

"T-Thanks… You too" Kagome whispered softly.

Silence is what followed between the two old friends. No words were exchanged because there was nothing more to say. All Kagome could think was the happiness washing over her that he was talking to her. Just this morning he was acting as if they would never speak again. Now he was openly coming to her. She couldn't complain, even if there was silence between them.

"Babe!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard a voice call out to her. Even if it wasn't her name, she knew that voice, and it was probably the worst timing.

Inuyasha glanced behind Kagome to see a man in a brown suit with a red tie to matching wearing slick sunglasses. He sniffed the air and the most horrible scent hit his nose. "Wolf…" he whispered. "What is he doing here?"

Kagome looked between Koga and Inuyasha and know this was a disaster waiting to happen. She could already see, as Koga got closer, the train wreck that was about to occur, and she had no idea how to stop it. She looked around for Shippo hoping he could help her but of course he was nowhere to be found. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath as Koga came closer. To make matters worse, Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru were approaching just as fast.

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back. "Despite that first take, you did amazing my friend!"

Sango nodded, "Yes much better the second time around. Maybe you've learned your lesson now?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed towards the figure approaching them. His thoughts followed the same path as Inuyasha's had. Something about this man was not right, and his smell even worse.

Koga finally reached the group, "Hey babe, sorry I'm late. I meant to take you out for lunch but I got held up at the office." He glanced around the group of people around him, he realized in that instant who they all were. "Mutt… what are you doing here?"

Kagome glanced up at Koga confused. _'Mutt?' _She thought, _'Do they know each other?'_

Inuyasha growled, "What do you mean what am I doing here, I'm the lead!"

Koga laughed, "You ACTUALLY got the lead? They must have been desperate."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, "Considering I was up against you, it was an easy pick."

"Joke's on you dog, I decided not to take the audition."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here wolf? You're sticking up the place."

Koga glared at him, "It's not any of your business but I'm here to see my beautiful fiancé, mutt."

Inuyasha was about to ask who that was when he saw Koga's arm wrap around Kagome's waist. Suddenly in a flash it hit him. He remembered the words Koga spoke when they first met:

"_Are you auditioning too? Please don't tell me it's for the lead. Because you mine as well give up. I just auditioned and since my lovely fiancé is going to be playing the lead I'm a shoe in for the male lead role."_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was doing every possible thing to avoid looking at him or his brother.

Miroku looked between the couple confused. "Kagome…" was the only words that were able to come out.

Kagome sighed defeated. They were going to find out eventually. "Everyone… meet Koga… my fiancé…"

* * *

**A/N:** SEMESTER OVER! Now Summer School begins. But I will try to put time aside for this fanfic! Last chapter got more reviews which gave me the hope and motivation I needed to write this chapter. Thank You! Some of you may have noticed that I changed how I spell Koga and Shippo… I never knew why I spelt it one way or the other, but I'm liking this way so hopefully I will be consistent this time.

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Moonkitty:** My most loyal fan! 3 Well… the Koga situation has begun! Wonder what will happen between these two... ohhhhhhh I'm excited! Thanks for your review again! You are what has kept me going, for the single reader I thought I had. It's good to know that I have more readers . Thanks for sticking with it!

** : **HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thank you so much for reviewing. Aside from Moonkitty you're the first second review I've had since I started posting again. Really gave me the motivation to write this chapter and quick as possible. In the process of working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon! Thanks for continuing to read this story! Hope to hear from you again soon.

**Darkness living in Hope: **Heyyy! I can't believe you're going to reread the story, that is dedication. Reading your review really helped me speed things up on this chapter. Knowing that there are still readers out there who read this was amazing to see. I know it has been so long, hopefully I won't stop like I did before! I am determined to finish this story! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**Inuykaglovers709: **Hey! Thanks for the 2 reviews from Breakaway 1 and 2! Some Inuyasha Kagome moments in this chapter for you! Nothing big, but hope it excited you. I see more in the future… for sure. I promise! So keep reading. As for who will end up with who… hmmmmm we shall see!

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story nor the plot line of the TV show or any songs used.


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

**Breakaway II**

_**Last Time:**_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's childhood friend came back after disappearing and they're memories of her finally returned, but just a little too late, at least for Inuyasha. After asking for help from her mother and giving herself up to her mother to help Inuyasha she was sent back to America to be follow her passion as a singer.

**Chapter 11: Truth**

"F-F-Fiancé?" Miroku stuttered, his mouth hung open as he stared at the couple. His cousin was engaged and yet he had no idea, let alone knew that she was dating someone. It was too unbelievable; he couldn't process the idea, not in that moment or that time.

Kagome half smiled as Kogas arm tightened around her, avoiding all eyes that were focussed on her, especially the brothers.

Koga smirked. "That's right, she's my women, and soon to be forever." He bent down and planted a quick sweet kiss on her cheek.

Kagome blushed and swiftly turned away. Not from the dedication that Koga just declared, not even from the kiss he placed sweetly on her cheek but the embarrassment she was feeling from this declaration. She was, somewhat, okay with the idea of 'being claimed' in a romantic fashion. However declaring in such a way which Koga did just made it embarrassing. In the moment, she just wanted to run away, she didn't want to handle this awkward situation. The longer they stood there, talking or not, the more awkward it became. She needed a way out of there, and fast.

Kagome's eyes shifted to her friends when she heard the sound of feet beginning to walk away. She wasn't surprised when she saw Sesshomaru's back getting small and smaller as he walked away. She imagined him to feel furious, or express some kind of anger steaming from feelings of being lied to again. When she first lied to him about her identity as Kagome, he didn't seem to be mad, as Inuyasha was. He seemed more relieved. He was the first to figure out who she was and remember the past that they shared. But this 'lie' was different. However Kagome didn't feel as though she lied, she had no obligation to tell them how her life has been the past two years, since she left Tokyo. It was just information she withheld. She bite her lip as she thought and realized Sesshomaru probably was mad, but being how he was, he wasn't about to express that emotion, let alone in a public setting. '_I have a feeling I'm going to pay for that later._'

Miroku closed his eyes and placed his finger tips on his forehead and squished his eyebrows together. "Let me get this straight…" he began. "You… are getting married, with the white dress, a ceremony, ring on the finger… the whole nine yards?"

Sango let out a small snarl. Judging from the look on Kagome's face it was clear that this whole situation was becoming worse and worse for her and this was not the time to be dragging the situation out further. She nudged Miroku on his side and glared at him. "What else would it mean…?"

Miroku shrugged. "What else am I supposed to think? She isn't wearing an engagement ring."

Kagome glanced at Miroku and prepared to finally speak and explain why when Koga's strong attention seeking personality jabbed in. For once Kagome was thankful that he was taking the reins.

"After this beautiful outstanding women said yes…" Kagome rolled her eyes as he dramatized a simple answer. "… We knew that the fans, both Kagome's male fans and my female fans would go insane to know that we will be off the market, for good. She is my women and I am her man and that will, soon, to be for life. Also with Kagome's debut as an actress with this TV show coming up, we didn't want to draw more attention to her. The paparazzi will already be all over her so we wanted to reduce that. Therefore we are keeping this engagement a secret and of course as her friends I expect you will do the same."

Sango and Miroku looked between themselves and just shrugged. They weren't about to make things more hectic for Kagome, they were still fond of her and cared about her. But they both had questions they needed to get from Kagome as to what was going on. They had always assumed she loved Inuyasha and/or Sesshomaru and there was a choice to be made. After this surprise, they didn't know what to think.

"Typical Kagome..."

Kagomes head shot up, finally hearing Inuyasha speak. She stared in his direction. His head was down, his bang shielding his eyes from the confusion and curious eyes that were wondering what he meant. The moment Kagome saw his head down her heart fell and the guilt washed over her. Suddenly the information she kept quite began to feel like a lie and she began to wonder why she kept this from everyone.

Sango placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha…" she whispered and instantly he rolled his shoulder away from Sango's gentle touch.

"Typical Kagome, lying to us, I shouldn't be surprised…" he turned to the side preparing to leave.

Kagome looked down to see his hands shaking in a fist. She knew he was withholding as much of his anger as her could. She understood, he felt lied to again. What's worse was they were just starting to get along again after such a difficult morning of her attempt to make things right again. She felt as though things were beginning to come together and that their friendship could be saved, at least. After this surprise, she could see it all beginning to unravel, seeing almost no way to fix this.

"You really are a good actress," he said through gritted teeth and turned to follow the same path as his brother.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but not a sound came out. She glanced at Koga who looked down at her. For a moment she saw sadness and confliction as he looked down into her eyes. Then his arm fell from her shoulder as he nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Kagome smiled and nodded as a thank you as she left the group and followed after Inuyasha. She began jogging in his direction franticly looking for him. She knew that he could easily use his demon speed and be gone in a flash, and then she would never catch up to him. She felt like she had to say something, she had to explain herself she couldn't let him leave until he knew the truth.

As her thoughts ran through her head, scared that she missed him, she saw the read cloth of his costume in the distance of the trees. He was walking into the deep forest in the park. Kagome looked up above the trees to see the tallest tree, where they had just shot their scene, in the middle. She began running faster, jumping into the forest. She didn't want to call his name in case it triggered him to run away.

As the forest cleared to a small secluded area away from the parks path she noticed him facing the large tree, head down, most likely in thought.

Kagome breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She was happy he stopped at least, maybe that means he was willing to listen. She waited for a minute to see if he would say something first or do something first. However he just stood there, head down, in silence.

Finally she took a death breath, gathering her courage and spoke, "Inuyasha…"

"Don't!" He quickly replied in a sharp tone. It was clear he was mad, furious and possibly hurt. "Don't start trying to explain yourself and give me excuses and reasons why you lied. I'm done being lied to by you! I refuse to be lied to again. You excuses are full of lies! From now on your words to me are filled with lies. No wonder you are an actress now, it fits you perfectly without question. You really are a wonderful actress."

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled furiously. She was done, tired of him playing the victim. "I never lied to you, stop twisting the situation and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Her anger began to boil up and she couldn't contain it anymore. She was not expecting the situation to go this way. "Back in Tokyo I wanted to tell you the truth, but it was clear you had forgotten exactly I was. What was I supposed to say? Hey I'm Kagome from your childhood! You would have looked at me like I was crazy. Besides I was hurt the fact that you actually forgot about me when I NEVER stopped thinking about you."

"You never wrote."

"I tried! I was a kid and couldn't send the letters and mother made it clear she wasn't going to the post office."

"Didn't know how to use it when you got older?"

"By then I hadn't received a single letter from you and felt unwanted. You never mailed me anything either."

Inuyasha furiously turned around and faced Kagome. "We did!" He yelled in anger. "We sent letters for years, but never heard a thing in return!"

Kagome anger began to subside as it became clear. "I never got them…" she whispered quietly. It was unmistakable, she knew her mother wanted her to have no interaction with her former life in Tokyo. She wanted Kagome focused on her work, protecting her image. To this day, Kagome never understood why, but that was the life she had to accept.

Inuyasha turned sideways. Although he was tuning slightly away from her it was clearly he was still willing to listen.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome began. "I know that isn't what you want to hear and it doesn't make up for anything but right now that is all I can say. You need to give me the chance to make it up to you. Please."

"For a moment…" Inuyasha began in a whisper. "I thought I could. Working with you today made me want to. But now it's clear to me that you won't change…"

Kagome bit her lip for a moment. He still was not bringing up the ultimate insult that occurred two years ago in Tokyo. She slept with Sesshomaru, and to this day she couldn't understand why she did. There was something about Sesshomaru that attracted her to him. At that moment, two years ago, he remembered her and it brought her comfort; she couldn't resist that.

Kagome sighed deciding this wasn't a time to talk about her and Sesshomaru. That was clearly going to worsen the situation. Instead she settled for explaining herself. "Inuyasha… I didn't lie to you about Koga." She began. "You made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me when I left Tokyo. When you came back you would barely let me speak. I had no opportunity to tell you. To be honest, after everything it's is none of your business. You made it clear this morning we weren't friends and I hadn't spoken to you for years, what gives you the privilege of knowing my business? So no, I did not lie to you; you never asked the question and therefore I did not lie."

Inuyasha growled in frustration. She had made a valid point, however it angered him to hear her say that he had no right to know. He did have the right, at least he felt as though he did. He suddenly felt more distant from her than he had ever felt before. He didn't know her anymore. This was not the same Kagome he knew from Tokyo. "Can't believe Kikyo saved you…"

"What…?" Kagome said almost not believing what he had just said. She needed to hear it again, hoping that what he said wasn't true, that she was hearing things, giving him a chance to take it back.

Inuyasha's hands tightened into a fist. He gripped so hard his claws broke his skin, he could smell the blood beginning to ooze from his hand, but he didn't care. It was his only way to contain his anger. "I can't believe Kikyo gave her life for yours, it wasn't worth it."

Tears began to burn in Kagome's eyes. She can't believe he was saying that he would rather have Kikyo here than her. That her life was worthless and not worth saving as Kikyo did. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, she wanted to cry, she wanted to run. Her head bent down she composed herself before answering. "Koga is a better man than you will ever be." With that resolve in her head, she turned around and marched off without another word. She couldn't believe what he said. She never expected him to be so despicable. She wiped her tears that were threatening to fall and continued walking towards set. She couldn't let Koga see her crying, he would chase after Inuyasha and who knows what would happen then. She took a deep breath before leaving the thick tree coverage and into the clearing. There she saw Koga standing there waiting patiently for her. He smiled with his arms out. A smile began forming on Kagome's lips as she walked right into his comforting embrace. He stroked her hair without saying a word and in that moment Kagome's spirits lifted, for that moment she forgot the events that had just transpired and she realized why she was with Koga. He made her forget Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, despite his flaws; he was what she needed then and what she needed now.

Koga released Kagome and placed his hand in hers and began leading her to the road where the car waited to take Kagome to her final scene. He was silent for the whole walk. He led her into the car and followed after her sitting next to her. He wrapped his arm around her tiny figure and in response she leaned into him and laid her head on his chest.

"He loves you…" Koga commented as she lay in his protective embrace.

Kagome sighed as she listened to his strong heart beat pumping deep in his chest. "Not anymore…" she answered as she closed her eyes and allowed a single tear escape.

Kagome tossed and turned under her dark blue comforter. She glanced over at the clock to see it was 2:00 AM. She sighed turning over again unable to sleep as her mind ran through the events of today. Even after shooting her scenes by herself and a nice quite evening out with Koga her mind still wandered to that moment in the park with Inuyasha under the sacred tree. She buried her head in her pillow in hopes to stop her thoughts from wandering, but the events of that day continuously flowed back. The shocked look on her friends faces, Sesshomaru walking away without a sound, the anger and betrayal Inuyasha radiated, but more importantly the words he whispered to her;

"_I can't believe Kikyo gave her life for yours, it wasn't worth it."_

Kagome pulled the comforter over her head as the words echoed inside her thoughts. She wanted to cry, but anger filled within her at that thought. She shouldn't waste her tears on someone who wished she was dead. She pulled the comforter bellow her nose to breath. She glanced over at Koga's sleeping figure beside her. She sat up she studied his face and couldn't help but smile. His harms spread out, his leg hung over the bead with the covers tossed around in a knot on his side his along with his mouth wide open and tongue slightly hanging out as he snored. Kagome scoffed holding back a giggle as to not to wake him. She smiled as she brushed his bangs back from his face. Even in his sleep he could male her smile.

Kagome sighed as she tucked herself back in. Just as she was about to throw her covers over her she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She glanced up, assuming it was Koga, but found him lying there unchanged. Her eyes widened and opened her mouth about to scream and instantly a hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. She mumbled in the str4angers hand as she tried to get free and scream for help. She was quickly dragged from the bed stopping her from kicking Koga awake. She struggled from the kidnappers grip but he was clearly too strong for her. She attempted to grip his skin between her teeth and bit down hard, but it didn't faze him. She tried to glance back and noticed he was dragging her to the balcony. Her eyes widening her thoughts ran to the first assumption death. _'Is he going to throw me?' _

Kagome heard the door slide open. Kagome closed her eyes as the figure picked her up with one hand over the bump, stood her up and pressed her body hard against the wall. When the moving stopped, and everything became silent, motionless and confirmed she was not falling 26 floors she began to open her eyes.

As her eyes began to focus, she saw long silk radiant silver hair falling around her. Her fears began to diminish as her the identity of this man instantly Inuyasha. His hand removed from her mouth and placed next to her head against the wall. She was about to say his name now that she was free but his eyes stopped her. He lifted his head slightly and started at her with his cool amber eyes and she realized it wasn't him. "S-Sesshomaru?" She whispered quietly.

He didn't move. He kept her trapped against the wall and just stared at her in silence, his gaze never leaving her.

Kagome studied his expression, which gave almost nothing away. She gulped as he continued to stare at her. She thought about waiting for a response, but knew better. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to start a conversation, often. She closed her eyes breaking the connection and sighed. 'I'm guessing you're here for an explanation?" She questioned.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head down as he pushed himself from the wall and turned his back to her.

Kagome moved an inch away from the wall and continued to look at Sesshomaru. Her heart began to clench in her chest from the mood. Guilt began to sink in feeling as though she betrayed him, the one person who was never mad at her, who understood her, who remembered her, and she thanked him by keeping this secret. Inuyasha had pushed her away, Sesshomaru didn't. She could have told him at lunch, considering she knew Koga was coming, but she didn't. She hid like a coward. "I was scared." She admitted to him.

His head turned slightly, half facing her. His eye shifted to study her movements. "Why?" he asked in his deep voice

Kagome bite her lip as she took a step towards him. "I didn't want you to be mad… I was afraid of how you would react; I was afraid of losing you, I was afraid you'd walk away, that you'd leave me alone." Kagome gripped her navy blue silk nightgown by her chest. "I didn't want to be alone!" She cried. Tears burned at her eyes at the thought of Sesshomaru soaring away without another word.

He turned, his whole body facing her as he took three steps towards her. He bent down and furiously grabbed her left hand. Gripping it hard he forced it in front of her face. Kagome winced at the pain. Her eyes opened to see the single diamond slick silver ring gleaming in front of her. "You don't seem alone." Sesshomaru commented with a hint of anger.

Kagome looked down, afraid to look in his eyes. In all her years of knowing Sesshomaru she had never seen him like this. Though he continued to be monotone, she could tell he was containing his anger. "Koga isn't you, it's different…" she attempted to explain. "you're my childhood friend, you know me, who I am, what I like, what I don't, you know who I really am."

"And he doesn't?"

Kagome shook her head. "He does… but not in the way you do."

"Humph." Sesshomaru commented as he closed his eyes and released her hand. He took a step back and looked down on her. He didn't reply to what she said, he had nothing to reply, all he felt was anger towards her that he never felt before.

Kagome held her wrist and rubbed it gently as she began to feel her wrist again. She avoided his eye as she tried to think of something to say. "I should have told you." She began. "You have every right to be angry. I'm sorry, it was wrong for me to tell you. I was just afraid of the outcome."

"Do you love him?" Sesshomaru asked instantly.

Kagome took a step back. She didn't expect that question to come so quickly and so abruptly. She thought for a moment, and realized she couldn't answer it. What was love? She cared for Koga, she enjoyed his company and he was good to hear, does that mean she was in love. She bit her lip and stayed silent offering no answer.

The air was heavy, the darkness between the two lingered as did the silence and Kagome began to feel uncomfortable. The longer the silence grew, the more difficult it became for her to say anything. Time seemed to have past so slowly. She began thinking of her options of escape. But as her brain came up with a few scenarios she realized she didn't want to leave it this way. She wanted to fix everything between them.

He glanced up at him and noticed he had yet to move an inch. "Sesshomaru…" She mumbled. She took a few steps towards him, he responded by turning to face her and taking one step back. She kept her head down as she walked towards him and her body fell deep into his arms. At first, he didn't move as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She pressed her head deeply into his chest to cover her face. She didn't want him to read her, when she couldn't even read herself. "Please, don't leave me," she mumbled in his slick back button up shirt. "I can't bear to lose you again."

Kagome listened for a response, but his body had yet to move and he produced no words. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. Tears were forming, but she refused to let them escape. Her gripped tightened on his shirt. "Please."

His eyes widened seeing her vulnerable. Kagome, in his eyes, had always been tough, self-sacrificing, she did what she felt she needed to do and she rarely cried or complained about it. To him, she was the strongest women he had ever known. She accepted help and support from her friends, but rarely asked for it unless it was to help another. She gave up her freedom, the most precious thing to her, to save his father's life when she asked for help from her mother. She was the most unselfish person he knew, and in a world filled with evil, the purity he saw within her is what gave him hope.

Sesshomaru bent his head down and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He placed his lips by her ear and pulled her close to him. "I would never leave you Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as the words whispered in her ears. Her heart leapt out of her chest and for a moment she thought she stopped breathing. It had been years since he said her name and hearing him say it brought comfort to her. "Thank you." She replied. In that moment, she felt at home, everything felt right around her, all the cares in the world washed away and she felt protected. She didn't want to move, she wanted to freeze in that moment and never walk away; but the moment had to end.

Sesshomaru's arms began to feel lose around her as her realised her. She responded the same way, but they stayed only a few inches apart, neither looking at each other. He smirked before turning and beginning to walk towards the edge of the balcony. Kagome looked up and watched his movements as he prepared to leave. She opened her mouth to say goodbye, but it didn't feel right, not yet.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back, a smirk appearing on his face. He began retracing his steps as he walked towards Kagome. Kagome began to blush as he came closer, not knowing what his interventions were. She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner. As he got closer he bent down and whispered deeply in her ear. "You look cute in that nightgown." He kissed her cheek gently and suddenly Kagome began to feel the wind whip around her. She opened her eyes when the wind calmed down and saw nothing; he was gone. She ran over to the edge of the balcony and looked down, but nothing. He was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed and turned to return back to her bed. She tiptoed back and glancing at Koga sound asleep, he hadn't moved. She smiled and tucked herself in beside him. She glanced at the clock to see an hour had pass. Suddenly she yawned, sleep began to take over and she fell asleep with a delicate smile on her face.

Sesshomaru landed as gently on the roof of the place he shared with his brother and friends. His long slick silver hair whipped around him as he landed. He closed his eyes until the wind calmed. He opened them, lifted his head and stared at the blacken night sky. Living in the city, he could barely see the stars. The loud crude sounds of the city filled Sesshomaru's ears as his tolerance began to decrease. He didn't like New York; it was too busy, too crowded. He wanted to be surrounded by forest, silence, and the sounds of nature echoing around him. It was where he felt like he belonged, where he felt the most at peace. Today, although the park where the film was mostly being shot was only an illusion, it is where he felt the most comfortable.

Sesshomaru sighed as the wind blew through his hair. His annoyance increased when he smelt the scent of the figure that had just appeared. "Come to spend some quality time with your older brother?" He commented with a smirk as he turned around to face him.

Inuyasha stood there steady facing his older brother. He growled seeing the smirk pasted on Sesshomaru's face. He knew what it meant, Sesshomaru knew his reason for Inuyasha approaching his brother and that angered him. He stared at his brother's smug face; it was the first time in two years that he spent time alone with Sesshomaru. Since that faithful day he walked into the room to see Kagome's clothes scattered across the floor he refused to be alone with his brother. The betrayal hit Inuyasha back then, and that moment the older brother Inuyasha cared for and loved, in his own way, vanished. The brother that protected him:

_A young four year old Inuyasha fell over as the two full demon boys Heten and Maten laughed. "Who would produce such a worthless being?" Heten laughed. "This is how our world became filled with weak worthless humans."_

_Maten laughed boomed along with his brother, "You are so right brother."_

_Inuyasha growled and stood up, tears welding in his eyes. "Shut up! You're not stronger than me!" He yelled, his hands tightening into fists._

_Heten laughed. "Then prove it half breed!" he called._

_Inuyasha roared as he ran towards Heten. The space between them closed quickly in as his speed increased towards the older demon. He intended to toss the half demon over his head and into the cement wall behind him. However the plan failed as Heten predicted his moves and jumped above Inuyasha and flipped over till he landed behind him. _

_Inuyasha tumbled forward with nobody there. The cloud of dust blurred his vision. He began coughing until Hetens foot pushed his head down pinning him to the ground._

"_Worthless half breed." He said as he pushed Inuyasha's face deeper into the ground. _

_Inuyasha moaned as he began to feel pain. Blood began dripping from his head from the impact of Hetens foot. The pain increased as time passed, the echoes of the brothers laughter angering Inuyasha. He felt helpless and weak and truly worthless as the brothers had said. Suddenly, the weighed lifted. Inuyasha slowly lifted his head to see Heten thrown to the ground and the familiar figure of his brother standing above him._

_Sesshomaru didn't say anything to the lightening brothers. He stared at them, anger flaring from his eyes._

_Heten opened his mouth to yell a threat, but fear began to sink into him as he stared at the dog demon. Maten pushed his cubby body up from the ground and ran leaving his brother alone. Heten wiped the dirt from his facing while avoiding eye contact with Sesshomaru. He lifted himself off the ground and turned to walk away. "Heh, this is boring…" He commented as he walked away._

_Sesshomaru turned to see his dirty brother standing up straight with his head down and tears welding in his eyes as he attempted to hold them back. He was trying to be strong. Sesshomaru smirked and walked over to his little brother. He placed his hand on Inuyasha's head who was almost only half his height. Sesshomaru didn't speak, but Inuyasha could almost hear what he was thinking, "I'm the only one who gets to pick on you." He removes his hand and began to walk back home._

_Inuyasha turned and watched his brother walk further away from him. They were not particularly close, but that was the first moment that Inuyasha was glad to have an older brother. He felt protected. Inuyasha always took pride into taking care of himself, especially considering he was often expected not to have the strength. However it was comforting to know his brother would always have his back._

Inuyasha growled as the memory replayed in his mind. Anger grew as he wondered how he could ever think his brother would protect him. _'Only person I can count on is myself.'_

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence.

Inuyasha grinded his teeth together as the smug look pasted on Sesshomaru's face. "What did you do?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "I think you know the answer to that question brother."

Inuyasha cracked the knuckles in his right hand as he ran towards his brother. Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's hand into his own. He was face to face with his brother as he felt the anger boiling from Inuyasha. "What's wrong little brother?" He commented with a smirk.

Inuyasha struggled as he tried to remove his hand from his brothers' grip, but he was too strong. He growled in response thinking there was nothing else to do. His fangs clearly visible as the anger grew. "Why did you go see her?!" he barked.

Sesshomaru smirked moving his head closer to his brother. "That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru was clearly playing with his brother, egging his anger on.

"Why are you wasting your time with a liar like her? She is the worst kind of person alive, a fake!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows narrowed as he released his brothers' hand, bent down, and trusted his shoulder into Inuyashas gut throwing him across the roof. Inuyasha landed on his back creating a crater in the roof. He struggled to lift himself from the ground. He lifted his head and watched his brother standing there unmoving with his bangs shielding his eyes. He watched as his brother smirked before answering.

"Because I love her."

**A/N:** WHOA nice long chapter, and it came quickly. I was really inspired to write this week, lucky for all of you. I did this instead of studying… tisk tisk. I was going to wait a little more for a few more reviews, but I only got one. PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will probably not come as quickly as I have a 25 page essay to write… oh gosh… and need to focus on that. But hopefully it will come soon after YAY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Review Comments/Hall of Fans  
**_Remember, all reviews count. Even if it's just a small "great chapter" I will still put a comment. All reviews are special to me, and every signal one deserves to have a shout out and comment._

**Moonkitty:**

**Darkness living in Hope: **

**Inuykaglovers709: **YAY! You were my first reviewer for this chapter (and only ) I was nervous for the first days when I got no reviews but then I got you email and I was like wahoooooo! Thanks for still giving me hope that SOMEONE's enjoying this story! Glad you liked this last one, hopefully this one was entertaining as well! Thanks for reviewing every time! Really gives me the motivation I need to post! Xoxo. P.S Love that we are almost the same age .

_**Rae-orri**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story nor the plot line of the TV show or any songs used.


End file.
